Break my walls
by CrazyKitteh007
Summary: Kylie has been rescued from an abusive relationship by her brother and his friends. Her ex has always found her when she has tried to escape, no matter where she goes. Will her brothers friends be able to help her like they promised they would? With something more sinister at work here, what chance will she have of staying safe and alive.
1. Chapter 1

**I only own my O/Cs. All other characters belong to Hasbro. **

Kylie was getting ready for an evening out with her boyfriend and visiting brother. She had her beautiful long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. A hint of foundation over her pale skin. A touch of mascara over her big blue eyes. A long sleeved purple top covering her arms, black jeans and black boots. Putting on some lip gloss she looked at herself in the mirror. She didnt look half bad.

A bang on the bedroom door made her jump skittishly as her brother's head popped round the door.

"Ready Kyl's?" he asked with a grin.

"Sure am Chase" she replied with a waver in her voice.

His grin quickly disappered and he moved to her side quickly. "I'm so sorry Kyl's. I didnt mean to frighten you."

"It's okay," she said quietly. "I just thought it was Steve. He does that occasionally."

Chase pulled her in into a big hug, then pulled up one sleeve to find new bruises along her wrist.

"When did he do this?" he asked angrily.

Kylie squirmed out of his grip pulling her sleeve back down quickly.

"He did this this morning," she said quietly. "Before you got here."

"I thought you said you were going to leave him if he did anything like this again!" Chase said angrily. "I told you to call me. You don't deserve this. I have a room set up at my place for just this very reason. I may not always be home but you would be safe there. Anywhere is better then here with him."

"He did stop," Kylie said. "But its only been the last few days where he started again. I mean-"

"You're coming back with me when I leave. I'm not leaving you here to suffer his abuse any longer. If you cant or wont do anything I will."

She was pulled into another hug as Steve called them to hurry and get in the car.

"Please don't do anything," Kylie pleaded as they walked to the front door. "He said he would change, and he did but he has been stressed out." Chase growled. "Please, please don't say or do anything."

"Fine," he muttered. "**I **won't do anything."

An hour later, they were sitting at a table in a restaurant finishing the last of the meal. There was no hint of anything wrong. Chase was almost happily talking about his job when his phone went off. Excusing himself he walked outside to take the call.

"You are wearing too much makeup!" Steve growled. He grabbed her wrist painfully.

"No I'm not," she snapped, pulling her wrist away from him tears springing to her eyes. "You said I could put some on tonight anyway."

"But you look like a little tramp," Steve cried. "Why don't you just go stand on a corner."

"How can you say that." Kylie said. "Dont ruin this evening for me."

"So you're growing a bit of back bone now?" Steve snapped. "After your brother leave's we are going to have some words." Steve gave her a dangerous glare.

Steve went to continue on but Chase walked back in. "Sorry about that," Chase smiled. "A friend from work called." He looked carefully at Kylie noticing her watery eyes. "Did I miss something?" he asked.

"No no," Steve said, a smile on his lips that didnt reach his eyes. "Just a little disagreement over makeup."

Chase nodded slowly, unbeleaving.

"So have you met anyone special yet?" Steve asked changing the subject.

Kylie ignored the rest of the conversation, focusing on her fork scraping leftover sauce on her plate. She felt Chase nudge her leg under the table getting her attention.

She looked up and noticed Chase nodding discreetly towards a man sitting at a table in the corner. He had dark skin, short almost shaved hair. He was wearing a red wife beater with a black unbuttoned shirt over it. Army patterned cargo pants with black boots. But strangest of all was the fact he was wearing visor sunglasses inside at night.

"I think we should head off shortly," Chase suggested. Steve and Kylie nodded in agreement. "Anyone need to use the bathroom before we go?"

Kylie felt him nudge her leg again.

"Yea..." she mumbled. "Yea I will be real quick."

She gave Chase a puzzled look as she got up. He smiled sweetly and said, "I heard there was a Jazz place round here somewhere."

As Kylie walked towards the bathroom the dark man stood up, following her towards the bathroom.

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own my O/Cs. All other characters belong to Hasbro. **

Kylie walked into a little room that had doorways to the men and womens bathrooms. She went into the women's bathroom and into a toilet stall. She puzzled for a moment what Chase was doing but didn't think too much of it. She left the toilet and washed her hands. Staring at her reflection for a moment she realised how sunken in her eyes actually were. They weren't the bright eyes from a few years ago, instead now looked haunted.

Shaking her head slightly she left the women's toilets and stopped in the little room. The dark man was casually leaning against a wall. He gave her a friendly grin as he caught sight of her.

"Evenin' lil' lady," he chirped happily.

Kylie gave a small smile and barely nodded at him, she went to slip past him and back out to the table. He grabbed hold of her hand.

"You can't be wantin ta go back thar," The dark man said. "Your bro asked ma to com get ya. Keep ya safe."

"What do you mean?" Kylie asked, fear now showing in her eyes. "I have to go back out there, Steve will get mad if I take too long."

"Now, now lil' lady." the dark man smiled. "I'm here ta be your knight in shinin armor. Name's Jazz."

"Jazz? That's a strange name," Kylie murmered. "And thanks but no thanks. I have to be going back." She tried to pull her hand back.

"Chase asked ma ta help ya," He gripped her hand tighter, "and I'm a mech of ma word."

Kylie pulled her hand away and rushed back out towards the table. Jazz grabbed her and pulled her back towards him. "Please let ma help ya. It's not every day someone like ya get tha help ya need."

"No!" she gasped. "Let me go!"

Jazz pulled her back, his arm's going around her waist holding her closer to him.

She looked over at the table in panic as Steve noticed her being held by Jazz. A shadow seemed to pass over his face, he wasn't just angry, he was furious.

"You TRAMP!" Steve yelled. He threw his chair backwards, hitting another table as he leapt to his feet. Chase was fast, he tackled Steve to the floor. Steve fought against him nearly breaking free.

"Get her out of here!" he yelled to Jazz.

Jazz pulled the now terrified Kylie towards the door. If Steve seen she tried to return to him he would be lenient with her next time he beat her. Jazz ended up throwing her over his shoulder, opening the door and almost running over to a car that pulled up out front. Kylie kicked and punched as hard as she could, trying to fight her way back. Kylie was pushed in and the seatbelt wrapped around her by itself. She gasped in fright. Jazz jumped in the driver's seat just as the door to the resturant burst open and Steve ran to the car, he tried to open the door. When he found it was locked he started to scream and hit the window.

"Get out of the car now Kylie!" He screamed. His hands bashed against the window. "You can't escape me this easily! I will kill you if you leave now!"

Kylie stared at him through the window, tears running down her face and shaking in terror. Jazz put his foot to the pedal and they tore off leaving Chase behind with Steve.

"I will find you and I will end you!"

Kylie looked in the side mirror as another car pulled up which stopped momentarily to pick up her brother then followed behind them. She didn's see where Steve went.

A short while later, Jazz pulled up at her house. He kept the doors locked as she kept trying to open them.

The other car pulled up alongside them and Chase got out followed by the driver of the other car. They ran to the house, broke the front door down and ran inside.

"He will find me," Kylie kept whispering to herself. "He wont stop until he does. He will find me..."

"Calm yaself darlin," Jazz spoke calmly. He pat her back softly. "As I said before, ya will be safe."

"No," She brought her knee's up under her chin, rocking back and forth in the seat. "He will find me. I'm nothing without him... I'm better off dead."

There was a screech of tires coming round the corner. Kylie jumped and tried to sink further into the seat.

Jazz opened his door and stepped out as the car sweerved into the driveway. "You will be safe darlin."

Chase and the other driver came out of the house carrying his suitcase plus an extra bag. They calmly walked over to the other car and placed these in the boot before looking up at the fuming Steve.

"That is my girlfriend in your car," he snarled at Jazz. "You will let her out this instant."

Jazz just lent against his car, smooth and casual as ever.

"Did you even hear me?" Steve questioned.

"Say wha?" Jazz asked. "Last thing I 'eard was somethin' bout ya wantin ta kill 'er if ya got your han's on er. Far as I know, she ain't a piece a property. She won' be gettin outta ma car anytime soon."

"I said let. her. out!" Steve growled. He slammed his hands into Jazz's chest.

"Now that weren't real nice," Jazz said, wiping his chest off as if some dust had landed on him. "Altho I do think ya need some therapy for that temper of your's."

"I'll show you temper!" Steve punched Jazz as hard as he could in Jazz's nose.

"Really not nice," Jazz said, touching his nose gingerly. "As much as I wan' ta hit ya back, not jus' for hittin' ma just now, but for all the time's ya hit the lil' lady, I can't and I won't."

Chase walked over. "You might not be aloud to hit him, but I sure can." He drew back his arm and threw a hard hit in Steve's jaw, breaking it and also knocking him unconcious.

The other driver laughed getting back in his car closely followed by Chase. Jazz got in his car and looked over at the shaking ball of terror in the passenger seat.

"He won't be hurtin ya again Kylie," Jazz said softly. Gently rubbing her arm. "You're safe now."

They took off into the night. Leaving Steve to himself.

Kylie woke and found herself on a hard bed. The blissful few moments before everything came rushing back of what happened the night before. She jumped out of bed in a slight panic and blinking, she looked around the small room she found herself in. Just four white walls, the ceiling was white. A bed, a small set of drawers with a lamp and alarm clock on it, currently it was 7:30. That was it. She calmed herself then wiped the sleep from her tired and puffy eyes, then walked over to the door. As she was about to open it there was a soft knock. She jumped back and ran back to the bed. There was another knock, slightly louder this time.

"Y-yes?" She called.

The door opened to reveal Chase, his warm blue eyes, his sandy blonde cropped hair. The small tired smile on his lips. "Hey Kyl's. How you feeling?" He moved cautiously towards her, not wanting to frighten her.

"I- I'm tired," Kylie said.

"I thought you might be," Chase gave her a sad smile. "You fell asleep fairly quickly."

"Where am I?" Kylie asked.

"You're at our base," Chase said, "where you are safe."

Kylie just nodded. She didn't beleave him for a second. It was too engrained in her not to feel safe. Steve had proved that to her a few months ago when she tried to leave him for the third time. She was sure she would have broken ribs from that beating. He always found her, no matter where she tried to go.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Chase asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I am a little hungry," Kylie mumbled. "But can I have a shower or something first?"

"Of course," Chase smiled. "I'll show you the way. I also grabbed you some of your clothes, figured you might want a shower."

"Thanks." she said gratefully as he handed her a small bag.

She was led out of the room and down a few corridors. It was fairly quiet because most people were in the mess hall eating. The few people they did pass looked at her curiously and bid her and Chase a good morning.

"This is the ladies bathroom." Chase pointed. "I'll wait out here for you."

Kylie walked in the bathroom. Walking over to one of the shower's she opened the bag Chase had given her. There was three days worth of clothes. He also brought soap, shampoo and conditioner, hair brush, toothpaste and toothbrush. These toiletries were supplyed by the army. Fifteen minutes later she was feeling refreshed and ready to face the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own my O/Cs. Everything else belongs to Hasbro.**

Chase showed Kylie how to go about getting breakfast. Just grab a tray, wait in line and pick up what was being served. He showed her to a table and made her sit down. It wasn't long until a few of his friends came over to sit with them. Kylie looked at her plate, picking at it as Chase introduced his friends.

There was Epps, a black man with a grin plastered permanently on his face. John, dark hair, dark eyes who looked as if he was always serious. Then there was Sides, blonde hair, light blues eyes that seemed to shine in mischievous intent. He was smiling winningly with perfect white teeth. Everything about him seemed too perfect.

"Kylie," Chase leaned over talking softly in her ear, when he noticed her staring. "You okay?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

"You're safe here with us," Sides said.

Kylie looked at Sides, then to her brother. "How did he know?"

"A lot of us know," came Epp's reply. "We all look out for one another here, and seeing as how you're this great man here's sister, you are included."

Kylie didn't know what to say. There was still that voice in the back of her head telling her she wasn't safe, no matter where she was or who she was with. Yet another part, the old part of her, screamed she was safe here. Her brother would look after her, and these her new friends.

She spent the rest of the morning with her brother, getting to know where things were in the base, places that she could and couldn't go to. One thing she noticed was how high the ceiling and some of the doors were. When she questioned it Chase told her it would all be explained in good time. Sides tagged along for most of the tour until he had to leave for patrol.

"Until next time, fair lady," he breathed, bowing deeply.

"Yeah, um, okay," she stammered. "See you soon I guess."

They started heading over to the rec room. Best room saved for last.

"Now, if I remember correctly you used to love gaming and watching movies," Chase started. "And I hope you still do. Because in this room you will find most all of this to your heart's content."

He opened the door and showed her in. Her jaw dropped. There was a large screen T.V, set up with gaming systems. Three couches set in different areas of the room. A huge bookcase filled with games and movies. Currently there were off duty soldiers playing Call of Duty, yelling and laughing at one another.

"I hope you can still play," Chase laughed. "I need some good competition."

"I'm sure I can still beat you in any game!" A flicker of her old self came through when she laughed. It didn't last long before she reverted to the anxious personality once more.

The rest of the day passed by with lunch, a little gaming, then dinner before an exhausted Kylie retired to her room. It wasn't until she was on her own again that the fear returned full force. She looked carefully around the room, making sure nothing was out of place since she left this morning. Then changed quickly and sat on the bed, knee's up under her chin and stared at a all.

II will find you and kill you!'

She shuddered remembering Steve's yell last night. She truly hoped that he wouldn't ever find her again. She looked at the ugly bruising on her wrist, biting her lip when she remembered why she had this one.

***************Start Flashback*************************

"My brother is coming," she had said happily dropping the phone on the table. "I said he could stay here because it wouldn't be any trouble."

"And you didn't think to ask me first?" came steve's angry voice.

"I havne't seen my brother since the funeral," She started. "That was over six months ago. His come back from whatever mission he was on and get's time off. I thought you wouldn't mind."

"That's the thing," Steve grabbed her wrist, trying to crush it. "You don't think."

Kylie whimpered in pain. "Steve-"

"You never think," he growled. "You think you know what I would say. What if I didn't want him to stay here? You didn't ask for my approval! What if I didn't think it was clean enough for anyone to stay here. I don't care it's been what, six months? Since your parents died in that oh so tragic car crash. You wouldn't be here now if it weren't for me. You're nothing without me. No one would ever want some pathetic girl like you who is too weak to stand up for herself." He threw her back into the bench, watching her slide to the floor then kicked her. "You're so weak!"

"Please, just this once. I won't ask for him too stay ever again." She begged.

"Pitiful." He looked down at her, a disgusted look on his face. "Just this once. But his only here for two night top's. "

"Thank you Steve," Kylie almost whispered.

*****************End Flashback**********************

She began to cry then, not holding back. No one could see her here. No one would think to come check on her. She was nothing really.

There was a knock on the door, then another and another when she wouldn't answer.

"Kylie," came a soft voice on the other side. "Please open tha door."

She mentally debated it, should she or shouldn't she?

"If ya won' open the door, I'll have ta break it down."

She walked to the door and unlocked it, then went back into her position on the bed.

"It's open." She said.

In walked Jazz, still dressed how he was last night. Still wearing that visor. One look at her and he ran over, taking her hand in both of his.

"Oh darlin'," He cooed. "Don' be cryin' now ya hear. Ya can talk ta old Jazz bout anythin."

Kylie felt his thumb gently moving back and forth along the palm of her hand, he lifted one hand to her chin and up to face him. Something about him told her he could be trusted.

"I'm afraid," she whispered. Another tear rolled down her cheek which Jazz wiped gently away. "I tried to get away from him a few times. Each time, he found me."

"This time," Jazz gave her a confident smile. "This time ya will be safe, ya well hidden 'ere. Ya got friend's ere who will watch out for ya."

"It's not that I don't doubt you all," she gripped his hand a little tighter. "It's just, you might think I'm crazy..."

"Nutin ya can say would make ma think your crazy," Jazz smiled. "shoot."

"Well, it all started on my nineteenth birthday. We were going to go out to dinner after he finished his shift. Well, he ended up coming home late so we missed going out. When I asked him what happened, he told me his car broke down. Some guy pulled up to help him and they got talking and he was offered a job. It was good money and at first things were going great for us. But then something changed and he started getting angry all the time. The first time he hit me, he said he was sorry and would never do it again. Things were good again for a few weeks then it happened again. This time I packed my bags and I left. I stayed with my parent's until Steve came and talked me into coming back. Like a fool I went back." She took a deep shuddering breath. "Around my 20th birthday, I tried to leave again, sick of not only him hitting me but putting me down. I stayed with an old school friend. I was found within a few hour's and when my friend left for work he pulled up and dragged me out of the house. When he got me home he threw me inside and against a wall, he pulled me up by my hair and told me not to leave him again."

"What did ya friend say when ya weren't home?" Jazz asked.

"She thought I just left, didn't really question it."

"Some friend," Jazz muttered, frowning. "Please continue."

"I noticed after that, there was something wrong in the house but I could never figure out what it was. Always felt watched but no one was home. The beating's got worse. I finally decided I had to get out once and for all. I would leave town, cross country. Fly overseas. This was just before my 21st. I went to a friend's place, she lived out of town. Steve didn't know her and I had left when he was at work. The entire time I felt like I was being watched. I took a few buses, to try lose the feeling but it was there constantly. I took a cab out to her place and she was going to drive me to an airport a few towns over. We were just getting in her car when I thought I saw a strange looking bird." She shuddered. "I swear it had glowing red eyes, but that's impossible."

"Can ya describe this bird?" Jazz asked looking thoughtful.

"It was, large," She frowned. "It didn't look natural at all. And it's eyes... Glowing blood red. It realized I seen it and disappeared."

"Hmmmm," Jazz pulled himself onto the bed crossing his legs. "I may look inta that for ya."

"We had barely got out of the driveway when Steve rolled up, blocking our way. He ripped me out of the car and pushed me into the back of his car. When we arrived home he really let me have it. He may have broken a few ribs. A few days later my parents were killed in a car crash. He told me it was my fault but I don't see how. I wasn't with them. I haven't tried to leave him since, tried to just keep out of his way. I was living in fear constantly but he seemed to leave me be. Until I said my brother could stay without asking."

"And the rest I think I know," Jazz said. "Ya have been very brave."

She actually felt a little better at the moment. Someone now knew what she had been through, he didn't judge her or call her weak.

"Get some rest," Jazz told her quietly. "I'll take ya to the med bay tomorrow to get ya checked out. Make sure ya really ain't all that hurt."

"Will you stay close by?" Kylie asked.

"I'll be right ere," Jazz smiled. He pushed her down on the bed tucking her into her blankets. "Sleep easy Kylie."

"Night Jazz," she whispered. For the first time in years, she felt safe. She had someone who she could trust. She closed her eyes and fell into blackness.

**Thanks for reading and reviews would be loved.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just wanted to say a big thank you to my two reviewers, CabooseAndSoundwave117 and Witch08. Thank you for the fav's and follows also. Your all wonderful thank you!**

**I only own my O/Cs. All other charactors belong to Hasbro.**

The next morning, Kylie woke to find Jazz sitting by the door asleep. This brought a smile to her lips. She quietly got out of bed, grabbed some clothes and a towel, thinking to slip past him. She put her hand on the door handle and jumped as a hand gently rested on hers.

"And where yah think your goin?" Jazz asked cheerfully.

"I was going to take a shower," she replied uneasily. "I thought you were asleep."

"I dozed off. Let meh escort yah to tha showers, lil lady." Jazz held out his arm waiting for her to take it.

"I think I can manage thank you,"

"With your pretty looks," Jazz smiled, "you will surely have all the soldiers fightin for yah. At least if I'm wit yah they will leave yah be."

Kylie was unsure how to take that. This was her first complement in... She couldn't remember. After waiting a few minutes, deeply thinking she finally looked back at his waiting arm and took it. He opened the door and led her towards the bathroom, head held proud to be seen with her.

"I'll take yah for somethin to eat after," he said as they arrived. "Then off to the med bay to meet Doctor Ratchet."

After breakfast, which was quieter then yesterday, she took his arm again. He knocked on the door to the med bay before they entered. It looked like any other doctor surgery she had been in. A bed with a curtain surrounding it, a table with a computer sitting on it. Shelves filled with medicines and medical equipment. A little more then what she was used to seeing but still basically the same.

Doctor Ratchet looked in his mid forties, medium length brown hair with grey streaks, kind blue eyes, a few wrinkles. He was tall and well built, wearing a white doctor coat with green shirt, black pants and black army boots. He looked tired like he didn't get much sleep.

"You must be Kylie," said the doctor. "I'm Doctor Ratchet."

"Hello Doctor Ratchet," Kylie said quietly. She hid slightly behind Jazz, there was something about the doctor she was unsure of.

"We usually just call him Ratchet," Jazz told her, gently pulling her out from behind him. "yah be in good hand's."

"I understand you have suffered some physical and mental trauma," Ratchet looked her up and down. She had to have been imagining it when there was a slight tingle where his eyes went. "Up on the bed please Kylie."

She sat on the edge of the bed, watching him carefully.

"First thing I want to do is a blood test," Ratchet continued. "any aches or pains?"

"Only the usual," Kylie shrugged.

"And this helps. " Ratchet said sarcastically. He wiped her arm over with an alcohol swab and took a blood sample. "Where are these aches or pains?"

She pointed first to her wrist, then her ribs, her right leg and middle of her back.

"I think an x-ray will be required," Ratchet muttered.

He looked angrily at the bruising on her wrist, already knowing her back ground. He lay her down and told Jazz to leave the room while he readied the x-ray machine. Leaving the room himself they waited half a minute before returning, moving it around to other parts of her body. He looked on a computer screen.

"Well," he hummed looking at the screen. "You have had a few ribs that were broken, almost fully healed now. There is some deep muscle bruising to your leg here, and here. Your wrist, although bruised will be fine." He was studying one picture closely, frowning, then looked back at her. She again felt a strange tingling sensation this time focused more on her back. "Roll over please."

Kylie rolled onto her front and Ratchet moved his fingers softly across an area on her spine, he poked at something and she let out a little gasp of pain. "It couldn't be," he said quietly to himself. "I hope you don't mind needles," Ratchet muttered grabbing a syringe and filling it with something from a small bottle. "I just need to numb the area here where you are feeling this pain, I think I have found the cause. This may sting a little."

She felt the sting of the needle then something being injected. He waited a few seconds asking if she could feel anything. She shook her head.

Ratchet took a scalpel from the tray next to him and proceeded to cut into the numb area. There was a metallic capsule, about an inch long and quarter wide. Taking some tweezers he leant in to pull the device out from under her skin. It wouldn't budge. "What the frag is this thing." He tried again and again.

"FRAG IT ALL!" he yelled, throwing the tweezers across the room. Kylie jumped.

JAZZ POV

I was kicked from the room. Waiting in the wall waiting to be called back in. Sitting in a chair I bounced my leg to help pass the time. And then Ratchet commed. me.

:Jazz, didn't you say you scanned her?: - Ratchet.

:I did, just as yah told meh to do.: - Jazz.

:Then how did you miss this?: - Ratchet.

Jazz looked at the scan that Ratchet sent him.

:What is that?: - Jazz asked. :I don' remember seeing it befor'.:

:It appears to be some cybertron technology. But I'm currently unsure what it is. I'm going to attempt to get it out. Any idea how could it have got there?:

:Maybe it has something ta do with Lazerbeak: Jazz supplied.

:What do you mean Lazerbeak?!: Ratchet.

:Kylie told meh last night there was a strange bird wit red eyes watching her. I assume it was him.:

:Well, that would make a little sense but still... :

"FRAG IT ALL!" I heard Ratchets yell and rushed back in the room.

Normal POV

Jazz rushed back in the room. "What's wrong?"

Ratchet grabbed the scalpel and attempted to cut more around it to dig it out. He looked closer when he noticed fine metallic vein like lines surrounding it, going from the spine to deep into the muscles. He shook his head.

"I can't remove this device," Ratchet said angrily. "I have no idea what it is or what it's doing, apart from adapting into her nervous system."

"Apart from that," Jazz asked carefully, "how's she lookin otherwise?"

"Other then this, she seems alright." Ratchet said, starting to close her back." Some good rest, good company, maybe some counseling will help adjust from the situation she had been in." He put a bandage over the now closed cut. Helping her sit. "If you find it hard to cope, anxiety, depression, any other worries, I want you to come back here." Ratchet told her. "Also any odd pains, again I want you back in here."

"How long will I be aloud to stay here?" Kylie asked. "At base I mean."

"At this time," Ratchet looked thoughtful. "As long as I feel is needed."

"I think Kylie needs to meet the boss," Jazz smirked. "If she gonna stay ere with us, no shock's later on."

"Better now then later," Ratchet looked at Kylie.

**Please leave a review. See you in a few days, Kitteh.**


	5. Chapter 5

I only own my O/Cs, everything else belongs to Hasbro.

A short time later, Kylie was escorted towards the hanger. This was one room she wasn't shown yet, Chase had told her it was dangerous. Jazz had her arm looped in his while Ratchet walked just ahead of them. There were quite a few soldiers in the corridors on the way, all busy with whatever they were doing. Some called out greetings but they didn't stop.

They arrived in a huge room, the ceiling was close to 40 feet high. There were stairs that led to high rise platforms. More soldiers moved about carrying folders and papers into side rooms. She saw computers lining one wall with more soldiers in front of them busy typing away. Jazz led her towards some beautiful cars. She dropped his arm and gaped at each car.

There was a silver Pontiac Solstice, which Jazz moved over to with a huge grin on his face. Two lamborghinis, one red the other a golden yellow, an ambulance that had a strange face on the door. A black GTC Topkick, a red ferrari, a yellow Camaro with two black racing stripes, a blue Honda Civic. In the corner there was a blue Peterbuilt truck with red flames. Next to the truck was a blue Corvette Stingray, that seemed somehow familiar.

"What's with all the sports cars?" Kylie asked Jazz, looking with wonder at them all. She walked by them, her hand trailing softly across the hood of the red ferrari, which shuddered. "Do these belong to some soldiers?"

"You could say that," said a voice by her ear.

Kylie jumped and spun around to come face to face with Sides. She couldn't stop the small blush that crept into her cheeks as he smiled at her.

"Sorry," He laughed. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," she also laughed. She looked away continuing to wander about the cars, her hand trailing over each ones hoods. She got to the golden yellow lamborghini.

"I wouldn't touch that one Kylie," Sides warned her. "He doesn't like being touched."

"He?" she frowned. Jazz laughed still over by the silver car.

"You will find out shortly I believe," Sides practically whispered in her ear. He winked at her with a cheesy grin walking towards the red lamborghini.

"Kylie," Chase called, jogging towards her.

"Hey Chase," Kylie smiled hugging her brother. "You've been busy."

"Comes with the job," he smiled. "How has Jazz been treating you?"

"He has been good," she smiled.

"Good." he nodded. "Lennox should be here any minute now to help get this started. Just remember, what you will see is real, and you don't have anything to fear."

"Sure thing," Kylie looked curiously around. She noticed Epps and another man walking towards them. The other man had short ruffled hair, brown eyes and a five'o'clock shadow wearing an army uniform.

"Lennox is coming now," Chase said, waving to his superior.

After a quick introduction, Lennox got down to business. "Optimus!" he called.

A man walked over, he was about 6.4 feet tall, well built wearing a red button up shirt tucked into blue jeans with black army boots. He had mousy brown hair cut short, glasses over deep blue eyes, showing years of wisdom. He stood tall and proud, somehow looking very regal, commanding respect.

"Greeting Lennox, Epps and Chase," he said in a smooth deep voice. He met Kylies eyes. "Ah Kylie. We haven't been introduced yet." He shook her hand. "My name is Optimus Prime. I had just finished talking to Ratchet about your situation and it has been decided you will stay with us here."

"Ratchet said so before," Kylie said. "But.. I won't be in the way will I?"

"Of course not," Optimus smiled. There was a snort from the gold car. Kylie looked over, confusion written over her face seeing no one there. "But this means we should show our true selves to you, in case you happen to see one of us."

"True selves?" Kylie asked. She caught the grins of the men around her.

"Please," Optimus stepped back and the peterbuilt drove forward. "Please, remember you are safe here and no one will harm you. Are you ready?"

Kylie looked ready to laugh, thinking this was some kind of joke. She nodded anyhow.

Then Optimus, disappeared before her eyes. The peterbuilt gave a slight rumble before sliding in on itself, transforming into a giant blue and red robot.

Kylies eyes went wide as the robot knelt in front of her, his face more at her level. "This is my true form, Kylie." he smiled softly.

Kylie looked over at Jazz who smirked and disappeared, the silver car he was leaning on also folded in on itself and another robot stood before her, slightly smaller then the blue one. "Hey lil lady." He was still smiling, looking down at her.

She looked over at all the other cars who all started doing the same, smooth movements folding in on themselves, turning into robots.

"Hey Kylie," said a red robot with Sides voice. "It's Sideswipe, I'm just a little bigger now. Still the same awesome, good looking guy from before." He winked at her.

"You are all robots." her eyes still wide. Optimus nodded. "You are huge, tall, giant, robots. But you were just cars." she pinched her arm. "ok, this isn't a dream is it?"

"We are real Kylie," said Jazz. "Just a lil bigger then before."

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." Optimus said. "But you can call us autobots, for short. We come from the planet Cybertron, sadly, our planet was destroyed by centuries of war. Earth is our new home."

"Are you alright, Kylie?" Chase asked.

Her face paled and she fainted, Optimus caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Well that went well." Chase groaned.

_**Kylie looked herself up and down in the mirror, smiling at her reflection. A low cut tight red top with short sleeves, a pair of dark blue jean shorts, with knee high black boots. Yeah she looked hot. She flicked a golden lock of hair over her shoulder and looked at her friends. Lookin first at Jessie, the slightly chubby girl with medium length black hair, pale brown eyes, wearing a forest green shirt with black dress pants and high heels. Then she looked at Emily, brown hair with blonde streaks, thick mascara surrounded her green eyes. She wore a short blue and green dress with glittery heels.**_

_**"What do you girls think?" she asked, motioning to her new attire. "Its different to what I normally wear, but I like it."**_

_**"It's brilliant," Jessie exclaimed. "SO much better then what you usually wear."**_

_**"You look hot, Kylie!" Emily added. "Should catch the eye of Steve, and if that doesn't, well..."**_

_**"Then it's his losss," Jessie smiled.**_

_**Kylie smiled at herself in the mirror. Flicking another lock she walked out of the bathroom into her bedroom. **_

_**"You girls ready to dance?" They all burst into laughter. "Chase said he will pick us up and take us to there. He should be here any minute now."**_

_**The girls began giggling as they went downstairs. Kylies mom popped her head round the corner with a camera in hand. "Say cheese girls."**_

_**They struck some silly poses, smiling happily for the camera. Tonight was going to be awesome.**_

_**Chase arrived ten minutes later, wearing his army uniform. Jessie smiled flirtatiously at him to which he rolled his eyes, groaning.**_

_**"Jessie stop that," Kylie laughed. "We are ready to go big bro!"**_

_**"Good," Chase smiled. "I have a sweet ride for you girls tonight."**_

_**Stepping outside, each of the girls jaws dropped. There in the driveway sat a blue Corvette Stingray. "Wow..." They all breathed.**_

_**Chase walked up to a man standing by the car. "Girls, this is Peter, but we call him Tracks."**_

_**They each looked him up and down appreciatively. 6 foot tall, bright blue eyes, dark hair with blue streaks through it. He wore army boots, camo cargo pants and a black, muscle hugging shirt. Emily was practically drooling.**_

_**"Time to head out right?" he drawled, looking smug. "Just careful of the paint please ladies."**_

_**Carefully they piled in, giggling like mad.**_

_**"This is better then I thought Chase," Kylie said approvingly as Chase and Tracks got in. "A lot better."**_

_**"How much do you love your big brother now," Chase laughed. **_

_**"You're the best big brother ever!" Kylie reached over the seat hugging his shoulders.**_

_**Tracks started the car, its engine purring to life. "Let's get you ladies to the dance."**_

_**"Dance, dance, dance!" Kylie laughed with Jessie and Emily. **_

Kylie woke and found herself inside an ambulance. Ratchet leant over her, flashing a light in her eyes, "Follow my finger," he told her, waving it in front of her face.

"Wha... What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted," Ratchet told her. "You remained unconscious so I brought you in here."

"How long was I out for?" Kylie asked, blinking against the light.

"A little under an hour," Ratchet told her. He helped her sit up and checked her over. "You seem stable enough now."

She stepped out of the ambulance with help from Ratchet, he disappeared and the ambulance transformed. "Hang on," Kylie blinked again, her mind catching up with everything around her. "Ratchet you're a robot! And... And you are huge."

"Please don't faint again," Ratchet groaned.

**Things should start getting a little more interesting. Why did Kylie faint? Was it just shock or was there something more to it? **

**Reviews, they might make me post faster :P**

**Until next time, Kitteh**


	6. Chapter 6

**I only own my O/Cs. Everyone else belongs to Hasbro.**

Optimus introduced her to the autobots. There were the few she already knew, Optimus, Jazz, Ratchet and Sideswipe. The new ones were Ironhide, the weapon specialist and second in command to Optimus.  
>Mirage, who was a spy, he could go invisible which he happily 'showed' Kylie. Disappearing and reappearing behind her with a smirk.<br>Jolt, a warrior and trainee medic under Ratchet. He was best known for his electro whips.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, they were twins. They looked identical except for the colour, sideswipe being red, Sunstreaker was golden yellow. Sideswipe was more friendly of the two, Sunstreaker stood there frowning with his arms crossed. They were two of the best warriors.

Bumblebee, the scout, who happily jumped forward making happy chirping sounds. "You're very pretty." He put a finger softly on Kylie's head, ruffling her hair.

Then there was Tracks, who was watching her carefully with a knowing smirk on his face.

"I know you, don't I?" Kylie asked stepping forward tentatively.

"Did you enjoy your school dance?" Tracks asked, stepping forward also. He dropped back down into his car form and his human form stepped out. "You might remember me as Peter."

Kylie laughed as she remembered, but her laughter disappeared as she remembered that night.

_Kylie, Jessie and Emily rocked up at the hall they were having the school dance at. There were a lot of gasps of awe at the car as they stepped out, even more when people realized which girls had stepped out. They weren't the most popular girls, that was for sure. But they got along with everyone, preferring to spend time as a trio. They said goodbye to Chase and Peter, then went inside where the music was blaring. _

_They grabbed a can of soda from a table, watching everyone dance. Kylie scanned the crowd looking for the one person who's eye she wanted to catch. She noticed him with a group of his friends, laughing at something._

_Emily looked at the two girls and raised an eyebrow. "Shall we?" she asked with a laugh._

_Erupting into giggles the three stepped onto the dance floor. Raising their arms and swinging their hips they started dancing, moving slowly towards Kylies interest. She looked over at him just as he looked up, their eyes locked. Emily bumped her hip against Kylies, wiggling her eyebrows that said, 'go get him.'_

_Kylie looked back over where he had been to find he had disappeared. Someone grabbed her around her waist and spun her towards them. _

_"You look so beautiful tonight," said a voice in her ear. "But you always do."_

_"Thanks," Blushing profusely, she once again locked eyes with Steve. _

_"I've had my eye on you for a long time now," he smiled, pulling her closer to him. "And I'm sure I've noticed you looking me too."_

_Kylie noticed her friends smiling and giggling behind him, motioning with their hands as encouragement._

_"Yes," she breathed. "For quite a while."_

_Steve broke out in a huge grin, twirling her around and back into his arms. There was only them there that night, lost in each others eyes dancing slowly for the rest of the night._

"Earth to Kylie!" the worried voice of Chase called. He was shaking her by the shoulders.

She blinked dazedly, looking up at all the worried faces around her. She felt a tingling feeling as Ratchet scanned her a few times. He gave a growl and cursed.

"We need to get you to the medbay," he scooped her up almost running out of the room.

"What's wrong Ratch?" Jazz asked following after Ratchet, ignoring her whimper of fear. Tracks and Sideswipe followed after them.

Ratchet pulled out a strange contraption, as Kylie sat on a berth. He ran it over her a few times then growled again. "I think there is something wrong with the device."

"What is it doing?" Sideswipe asked stepping into the room. Tracks stepped up just behind him.

"I think something is missing from whatever it was supposed to do," Ratchet started. "Some piece of coding perhaps. Curse that Lazerbeak!"

"Lazerbeak?" Sides frowned. "What has he got to do with anything?"

"He put it there you dumb aft," Jazz growled. "Stupid bird."

"Is that the weird bird thing I seen?" Kylie asked.

"Yes," Sideswipe said. "His one of Soundwaves little pets. But how could he get close enough to put a device in her."

"Kylie," Ratchet said. "Were you knocked out anytime by that... Jerk?"

Kylie thought for a minute. "A few times. Thrown against a wall, punched too hard. Once I thought I was dead because he choked me for too long, but I woke up later in bed with a sore neck and throat... And back."

"How long ago was this?" Ratchet asked.

"Umm, about three months ago." thinking again. "he came home and was real jumpy. I must have said or done something wrong because that was when he attacked me."

"That must have been when Lazerbeak was there," Ratchet said thoughtfully. "Once you were knocked out, he must have made his move and put this in."

"So what is it doing to me?" Kylie finally asked. "Like, really doing to me?"

"So far," Ratchet took a deep breath, exhaling loudly. "It has spread roots as you might call it, from the surrounding area through the muscles. It has moved upwards along the spine and is moving into the brain. That may be why you fainted and zoned out." He ran a servo over his face. "I'm not sure how to stop it or even slow it down. Although... Lie down on your front again please. I think I missed something earlier."

"Tha's not like ya Ratch," Jazz scoffed.

Ratchet meerly grunted. "At least she will still be numb." He went about reopening her back, then fiddled with the device. After a few minutes, he grinned triumphantly. He pulled out a data pad and a cord, plugged it into the device, waiting a few seconds he unplugged it and restitched her. "Now I have something else to work with and figure out. I want you to stay here overnight so I can keep an optic on you."

"I won't be left alone will I?" Kylie asked. Traces of panic in her voice.

"I'll be right ere," Jazz smiled. "Ya seem to be doin better when I'm ere."

"And you two," Ratchet pointed at Sideswipe and Tracks. "Out."

"But Hatchet!" Sideswipe whined.

A wrench appeared out of no where, hitting Sideswipe on the helm. "I said out."

Sideswipe took off, leaving Tracks still standing in the doorway. Kylie stared wide eyed at Ratchet.

"That goes for you too!" Ratchet yelled, another wrench went flying towards Tracks. "Out!"

"Watch the paint!" Tracks cried, barely dodging the wrench. "I'll catch you tomorrow Kylie. Just relax and don't worry about Ratchets wrenches, you will be safe from them."

Ratchet growled a warning at Tracks as he took off. Turning he looked at Jazz who was looking down at Kylie, a soft smile on his face. He scanned her again, making sure nothing had progressed, it seemed fine. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Sure thing Ratch," Jazz said without looking up.

Another glance and Kylie appeared to be calmer. With that, Ratchet picked up the data pad and retreated into a side room, closing the door softly behind him.

"Ya feelin okay lil' lady?" Jazz asked her, running a digit up and down her back soothingly.

"Yes and no," she replied. "Thanks for staying with me."

"No problem," Jazz smiled. "If it will help ya stay calm then I'll stay."

Kylie weakly smiled at him, "Hey Jazz?"

"Yes lil lady?"

"How can you be a giant robot and a normal sized person?"

"Ah, my holoform," Jazz chuckled. "It's basically a hologram program tweaked, so we can do normal everyday things to fit in better."

She had taken everything quite well, she just felt more tired from everything that had happened over the past few days. There was no way Steve could get to her here, on a base filled with soldiers and giant alien robots. She was actually safe for the first time in a few years. She smiled snuggling up to Jazz's palm.

"Cool," she smiled, her eyes starting closing as sleep took over.

**Thanks for reviews, favs and follows. Love them! **

**Until next time, Kitteh**


	7. Chapter 7

**I only own my O/Cs. Everything else belongs to Hasbro.**

**Also, any questions or suggestion would be appreciated.**

Pain. Sharp, blinding pain. Did an elephant step on his face? No, just that stupid brother of hers. He wished he never let him stay in the first place. He opened his eyes slowly, grass stabbing into the back of his head and stared into the dark skies. He lifted a hand and touched the side of his face gently, grimacing at another onslaught of pain. Groaning he sat up slowly, then he noticed he was being stared at by a pair of red optics.

Sitting almost impatiently in front of him was the stupid metal bird again. The bane of his existence. If it wasn't following him it was following or observing Kylie.

"My master is not pleased," it cawed. "You lost the girl."

Oh poor Kylie, he did love her at one time long ago, before the Decepticons came into his life. With a promise of wealth and power, they had easily won him over. The first few months were easy, just continue normally in his job as a bank teller, make a few accounts up, watch the accounts fill with millions of dollars from he knew not where. Transfer the money into another few accounts. Easy. Life was good. Then he was told he was to work with Shockwave. That was when he changed. Shockwave liked to experiment and Kylie was used in one that was still ongoing. It was around this time he too, became violent and Kylie was his target. He enjoyed being a power over her, using both strength and words to belittle her. He shook his head painfully and looked at the waiting bird. He gave a grunt which was all he could do through the pain.

The bird rolled its eyes and scanned his face. "I suppose my master can fix your jaw. He will enjoy bringing you more pain in the process." A tendril of oily drool dripped from its jaw onto his leg. It's eyes dulled for a moment then refocused on his face. "Master shall be here, momentarily."

Steve rolled his eyes this time. He was going to be in big trouble for this, not that he could really help it. 'All because of that waste of space, Chase.' he thought.

The bird grabbed his sleeve, pulling him towards the broken front door. He looked up and seen a man with glaring red eyes now standing in the doorway, a straight line for a mouth. Yep, he was pissed.

Getting to his feet, he walked unsteadily into the house. Edging past the furious man who pointed at the couch, he went as was directed and sat. Trying to hide the growing fear in his eyes, he stared back at the man who now stood in front of him.

"Master Soundwave," the bird cawed. "His jaw is broken and I said you could fix it. Perhaps then you could hear how he failed in his task." It smirked evilly at Steve.

The man, Soundwave, looked down at Steve, disappointment written all over his face. He brought out a scanner and scanned the jaw. Finding the break, he leant down and pulled the bones back into alignment. Ignoring the gurgling sound of pain from Steve, he scanned it again this time with a different scanner, one that repaired. He opened Steve's jaw a few times to make sure it was in working order.

Steve opened and closed his jaw a few times. Glad that most of the pain was now gone. He looked up at Soundwave.

"Question: What was humans task." Soundwave said in a monotone voice.

"To keep Kylie here," Steve replied, then added. "The female."

"Question: Where is human femme now." he raised an eyebrow.

"She was taken by her brother," Steve said. "With another two people."

"Two autobots I believe," the bird cawed.

"Lazerbeak: Silence." Soundwave looked at the bird then back at Steve. "Human: Failed task. Femme escape."

"I couldn't help it!" Steve cried. "Her brother must have planned this all along."

"Lazerbeak: Find femme." Soundwave commanded. "Device: Upgrades needed before killing femme. Femme: Brought back to base to evaluate. Human: Return to base for discipline."

Steve shuddered as he was pulled away.

A week later, things had gone well for Kylie. Almost too well... She had been rescued from her ex boyfriend, Steve, by her brother and two of his friends. Who happened to be giant robotic aliens, finding out there were more of them as well. Then finding out she had their technology, which was slowly taking over her body. Despite daily scans and blood tests, Ratchet, the medic was no closer to finding how to stop it. He was still working on some data he had retreaved from it, but constantly complained that someone called Wheeljack, who wasn't on Earth yet, could figure it out.

Jazz became her guardian, they went everywhere around the base together. He rested in her room at night on a couch at her brothers request. She was a little jumpy, and had a few small breakdowns. Jazz was always there as her support and calmed her down. She was seeing a counselor on base, which was a waste of time she thought, she wouldn't talk to him. But she was happy, too happy. It was only a matter of time before she really took in everything that had happened.

"Sharknado," Kylie laughed. "This is so terrible."

Kylie was watching the movie, Sharknado, with her brother, Jazz, Sideswipe and Bumblebee. Both siblings were almost in tears with laughter, not only at the movie but also at some of the questions they were asked.

"Why are human weapons so weak against sharks?" Jazz asked.

"Can sharks really jump out of water like that?" Bumblebee asked.

"Do tornados really suck up sharks and throw them at people?" Sideswipe asked.

Kylie started to choke on some popcorn, coughing it up quickly she gasped, "No!"

"It's just a bad movie," Chase laughed.

"Real bad." Kylie rolled her eyes.

"If this ever happened," Bumblebee looked over at Kylie. "I'd protect you in a nanosecond."

She smiled up at him. "They wouldn't even try, Bee."

"Still, I'd protect you," he chuckled. He wrapped an arm around her and she froze up."Sorry." He pulled his arm away quickly and she still remained frozen. The smile disappeared from her face, her eyes widened in unseen horror. Chase quickly grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Kyl's?" he asked gently. "Kylie. Hey, I'm here."

She blinked as tears formed in her eyes. "I have to go back. He will find me." She pulled away from Chase, jumping away from the couch she ran to the door.

"Kylie," Chase grabbed her again, holding her by the shoulders looking into her eyes. "He can't find you here. You are safe here."

"No," she breathed. "No, no, no no no. I'm not safe anywhere."

"Kylie," Jazz came up beside Chase. "Ya safe here. Ya got all us bots to elp ya if anythin happened."

"All of us," Sideswipe agreed. Bumblebee nodded from next to Sides.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," Bumblebee said quietly, looking ashamed.

Kylie looked in each of their eyes, still wanting to get away despite their words. "I'm scared." She lowered her eyes to the ground.

Sideswipe slowly and gently took her hand in his, he placed a finger gently under her chin, tilting her face up to look him in the eyes.

"You have nothing to fear," he said in almost a whisper. "We will make sure you are safe, where ever you are or where ever you go." He gently stroked his thumb along her cheek. "Let us, help you, to not be afraid."

Kylie kept her eyes locked on his, soft blue glowing eyes, pulling her out of her dark thoughts. Canceling her fears for the moment. She nodded and he pulled his hand away gently. Something like regret, passed through his eyes as he pulled away. She blinked a few times and gave a tiny smile.

"Lets get you to bed," Chase tugged her gently leading her out of the room.

Chase, Jazz and Sideswipe escorted Kylie back to her room while Bumblebee stayed behind, turning off the movie and cleaning up any mess.

Once there, Sideswipe took her hand again giving it a soft squeeze. "See you tomorrow," he began to walk backwards away, waving and grinning.

Kylie rolled her eyes and stepped into her room. Jazz had his holoform laying on the couch in the room while Chase was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You feeling alright now?" he asked softly.

She gave a small nod. "Yeah. Feeling slightly better now."

"That's good," he pat the bed beside him. She complied and sat next to him, her arms wrapping around herself. He carefully put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. She leant into him for a moment before pulling away.

"I hate feeling like this," she whispered. "I know I'm safe here. I mean who couldn't feel safe when you have giant's protecting you." She looked over at Jazz, who had his eyes closed yet nodded showing he was listening. "I think I'm starting to really comprehend everything thats happened lately. I'm still waiting for that moment I walk around a corner and there is Steve, waiting for me. Then I find out there are giant aliens, and I have some kind of device, installed inside me doing who know's what." Kylie took a shuddering gulp of air. "I'm waiting for everything to hit me, but I feel if I let my guard down for even a moment, something will happen and I'll wake up with Steve standing over me. I hate feeling so weak."

"Ya very brave, Kylie," Jazz said. "Ya in no way weak. If ya were, ya would've given up befor now. We are all ere to elp ya however we can. Wit' meh as your guardian. No one be comin near ya so no need ta worry bout tha. I will always close by and if not meh then someone I trust."

"Only those who _we _approve," Chase added with a smirk.

"Exactly." Jazz copied the smirk.

It went quiet for a few minutes, giving Kylie time to calm down.

"I do believe Sides wants to take you out tomorrow," Chase said trying to lighten the mood. "If you want to get out for a little bit that is."

"Out where?" Kylie asked curiously.

"Well," Chase smiled. "After your councelling thing and seeing Ratch, how bout a little shopping perhaps?"

Her eyes lit up. She loved shopping and hadn't had a chance to shop because Steve never allowed her. "Yes! But what money would I use?"

"I'll lend you meh credit card." Jazz said.

"Your card Jazz?" Kylie asked.

"Yup," he shrugged. "Tha government gave us all one. Just in case we wanted somethin."

"That's nice of them," she said.

"So are you feeling better now?" Chase asked.

"At the moment," she gave a small smile. "Tomorrow is another day."

**Sorry for the delay. WoW and kids been distracting me from typing. **

**Until next time, Kitteh.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I only own my O/Cs. Everyone else belongs to Hasbro.**

_ ~The house was dark, but there was something not quite right here. Kylie tried to wake Steve, who slapped her with a sleepy, "Do it yourself." So she stepped quietly down the stairs to find static playing on the T.V. She picked up the control and turned it off, leaving only the standby red light on. She turned to go back to bed, but the T.V turned on again with more static. A shiver went up her spine and the hair on the back of her neck rose. She turned on a light and went cautiously over, as she stepped closer, a creepy voice played through the static. 'I'm watching you.' She ripped the plug from the wall and ran up the stairs, with the voice calling after her, 'Always watching.'~_

Kylie sat by the door, arms folded, eyes on the clock. Another 45 minutes of this and she could be out of here. The counceller, Smiff, kept prompting her to talk to him but she wouldn't talk. She had to marvel at his persistence. A week of her silence, she would occasionally ask about the weather but that was it. Maybe if she did talk she wouldn't have to see his stupid face anymore.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to," Smiff huffed. "But it would be helpful if you did."

"Ok," she exhaled. "I'll talk."

Smiff smiled, waiting patiently for her to talk, pen ready over his clipboard with an expectant look on his face.

"My name is Kylie," she started slowly. "I was rescued from my ex boyfriend by my brother. Helping him was two of his friends, and now my friends, Jazz and Sideswipe. After I was brought back here to base. I found out that Jazz and Sideswipe were aliens. Then I find out I have an alien device implanted in my back, which is growing inside me. It has slowed down recently but its still there growing. What else you wanna know?"

Smiff wrote all of this down, including any body language she portrayed. "And how do you feel knowing all this?"

"I don't know," Kylie shrugged. "Scared, I guess. Happy."

"And how about before you were rescued?" Smiff asked. "How did you feel before you found out all of this?"

"UM," she blinked, she didn't want to remember everything before she came here. She knew she had to at some point.

"What happened before you were rescued, Kylie?" Smiff prompted, sitting still waiting patiently.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said quietly.

"But you have to talk about it sometime," Smiff said quietly. "It would be better for you in the long run, to let it all out, to recover faster. "

Kylie looked at the clock again, 40 minutes to go. Should she bring up what happened or stay silent again.

"A bottle can only hold so much before it overflows," Smiff said. "In your case, thoughts and feelings. If it isn't let out, it could explode in unexpected ways."

Finally relenting, she sighed and began to tell her story. From the night at the dance where they became an item, to moving in together. The night things got better when he was offered a better job to a few months later things getting worse and the abuse started. With shuddering breaths she went on to explain the types of abuse she suffered, from both mental belittling to psychical. It all came pouring out now, the fear, the pain. Feeling constantly weak and not being able to stand up for herself. The few trips to the hospital and having to lie about falling over and breaking a bone. Trying to leave him but being found within hours.  
>Tears fell freely down her face, her voice hiccuped now and again. The amount of times she lied to her brother about what was happening to her at home to him coming over unexpectedly one day, finding her shaking in a corner.<br>He had begged her to leave and go with him, but she had refused, having already tried to leave a few times by now. The feeling of being watched, being unable to leave the house in fear that even a trip to the shops would end disastrous.  
>The night she found out her parents had been killed in a car crash, Steve blamed it on her. More feeling of being watched up till the day her brother arrived, up until now. Her sitting in front of the counceller, telling him all that had happened over the past few years.<p>

She felt lighter, as though a burden had been lifted off her shoulders.

"You are incredibly strong," Smiff proudly said. "You have been through alot more then most people will experience in their entire lives. To have kept going, even after everything he had done and said, you are here today. Keep your brother and friends close, because they will help keep you from falling back. You have made a break through today, you can only go up from today."

There was a quiet moment, letting all that had been said to sink in.

"How are you feeling right now?" Smiff asked.

"Like," she thought for a moment. "The world won't fall on my head just yet. I feel a little lighter, but I don't feel like I will fall apart just yet."

"Good," Smiff smiled. "We can continue this tomorrow, for now, you should rest a little. It's been very emotional for you."

As he said this, there was a knock on the door.

"Please, come in," Smiff called. The door opened a fraction.

"I had Ratchet demandin ta know where Kylie has been," Jazz said peeking in. "Wonderin why she is late to see him." Seeing the tears on Kylie's face he moved to her quickly, grasping her hand in his own. "Are ya alright darlin?" he glared at Smiff. "He didn' hurt ya did he?"

Kylie looked up into Jazz's face, then threw her arms unexpectedly around his neck. "He didn't hurt me."

"She has had an emotional visit," Smiff supplied. "I suggest some rest."

"Sure thing, Smiff." Jazz lifted her into his arms, bridal style with her arms still around his neck. Walking out of the room with the still sobbing girl, he transferred his hold to his servo. Letting the holoform disappear. She curled in a ball as he moved her closer to his spark, to both sooth her and keep her warm. It helped her calm down and her tears stopped, just the occasional hick in her breathing. He made his way to the medbay where Ratchet was fuming over his missing patient.

Opening the door and stepping in, Jazz ducked as a wrench was thrown his way.

"I'm holdin Kylie, Ratch," Jazz snapped.

"She is nearly two hours late!" Ratched snarled. "Why is she-"

"I was with Smiff, Ratchet," Kylie said quietly. "I made a break through today."

"Oh," Ratchet calmed immediately upon hearing her. "Well then. Let's see if we can do the same today."

Kylie gave a sad smile, puffy red eyes looking up at Ratchet. He began his usual examination, just a lot quieter. Jazz sat on a giant metal chair next to the bed, one leg crossed over the other.

"How's she lookin doc bot?" Jazz asked. He stroked a finger gently up and down her back, helping keep her calm.

Ratchet picked up a data pad, comparing it to the previous scans.

"There has been a growth spurt," Ratchet said thoughtfully. "From between yesterdays afternoon scan to this one now. Mainly around the muscles along the back, as long as it wasn't higher up so nothing to be too concerned about." he thought for a few moments then looked at Kylie thoughtfully. "Have you been feeling as stressed since you have been here?"

"Not too much," she said. "Maybe a little this morning and the first couple of days when I got here. But not too much, thanks to my friends." She caught eyes with Jazz and they both smiled.

"I have a theory," Ratchet ran his servo over his face tiredly. "When your stressed, the device seems to react and grow. It may explain why there was a large amount of it when you first got here to compare over the last few days. But again, I'll have to monitor you."

"So will I have to be stuck inside?" Kylie asked, then she smiled hopefully. "Or am I free to go out and do something a little, normal. Like shopping."

"Sideswipe wanted ta take her out today," Jazz said. "We got the go ahead from boss bot. Just need ya approval."

"As long as its as stress free as possible," Ratchet sighed.

It was one in the afternoon by the time she was ready to go. She sat on Jazz's shoulder as he walked into the hanger. Sideswipe came rolling up on his wheeled feet, he circled Jazz a few times excitedly.

"Are ya ready Kylie?" Jazz asked her.

"Yup." Emphasizing the 'P' sound. She grinned widely watching Sideswipe. "I got my two bodyguards, a credit card and just need the shops."

"Actually," Sides stopped in front of her, a smirk across his metallic face. "You get three bodyguards."

"Three?" Kylie asked.

"My brother, Sunny," he motioned to the yellow robot, leaning against a wall by the hanger doors. "Will be coming along as well."

"Don't call me that!" he yelled from across the room.

**Thank you to my reviewer's and for the fav /follows. Puts a big smile on my face.**

**Again, please leave any suggestions or comments.**

**Until next time, Kitteh**


	9. Chapter 9

**I only own my O/Cs. Everything else belongs to Hasbro. **

Sunstreaker sat waiting outside the hanger while Jazz and Sideswipe argued over who would have Kylie first. Jazz wanted to take her because he was her guardian, while Sides wanted to take her because he and his brother had invited her out to start with.  
>Kylie watched the two of them for close to fifteen minutes, her head going back and forth like she was watching a tennis match.<p>

"Both of you shut up," Sunstreaker finally said. "Kylie, jump in."

Both Jazz and Sides looked over in surprise. It was unheard of for Sunstreaker to allow a human in his alt form. He complained if a human even touched his car form. Kylie carefully stepped in the passenger side, the belt strapped her in on its own and the door closed quietly. His holoform buzzed to life in the drivers seat and Kylie gave a small gasp.

Sunstreaker looked very similar to Sideswipes holoform. The only difference was the highlights. He had medium length white blonde hair with golden yellow highlights. He wore a yellow shirt with a small red autobot emblem embroided in a sleeve. Long black pants and black sneakers with yellow laces. He was tanned with a lean, well toned build. He looked over at her, full lips, a straight nose and bright blue eyes, a little darker in blue then Sides.

"See something you like?" he asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Er, um," Kylie blushed and looked out the window.

He gave a chuckle, revving his engine as they raced down the highway. Jazz and Sideswipe following closely behind.

"So anything in particular you wanna get while we out?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Clothes?" she moved away slightly, as if she would be in trouble for asking.

"Are you asking me?" Sunstreaker asked. He looked at her carefully. "I'm not going to hurt you, just so you know."

"Old habits die hard," she whispered.

"You know," Sunstreaker looked back at the road. "Sides wanted to do something nice for you. I was the one who suggested taking you out, you look like you could do with a new wardrobe." He looked distastefully at her clothes. "Plus you looked liked you needed to get out."

She looked down at her clothes. Lime green long sleeves shirt, faded once black dress pants and a pair of scuffy looking sneakers. Yeah, she needed new clothes. Chase had brought only a few items and they were actually the best she had.

"I didn't always have scruffy clothes like these," she said sadly. "But when you can't replace anything when its needed it gets like this."

Sunstreaker looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Well, we will get you looking good in no time at all."

Half hour later, they arrived at the mall. Kylie felt a little apprehensive about being out in public again, but she needn't worry. Sides took her arm in his, leading her inside and towards the first clothing store. Sunstreaker walked behind her and Jazz was on her other side. In no time at all, Sunstreaker had her in a change room with a pile of clothes to try on, Jazz was looking for things to accessories. Sides was leaning against another stall waiting for her to come out and show the next set of clothes.

She was actually enjoying herself. All her troubles were currently forgotten with each new outfit. They went from store to store, clothes, shoes and accesories filling several bags. There was a huge smile on Kylies face and each bot was delighted to see it.

They stopped at a pet shop, Kylie went over to the fish, her fingers trailing across the glass with goldfish following after her finger tips. Sides stepped up beside her, looking over his shoulder at Jazz and his brother looking at some birds. He turned back to watching Kylie, her bright eyes transfixed on the little golden fish. He copied her action, until their fingers met. She snapped her hand away, a deep red blush on her cheeks. Sides gently moved his hand down to hers, very gently he trailed the tips of his fingers along the back of her hand. When she looked up, he flashed her a perfect smile he moved onto another tank of fish and tried what he did with the goldfish, but didn't have the same results.

As they walked past a hairdresser, Kylie stopped. She let her fingers run through her hair for a moment before she looked at jazz.

"Let her spoil herself," Sides smiled. "Sunny and I need to do something so..."

"Shall we go in?" Jazz asked with a laugh, opening the door and leading Kylie inside.

Luck was on her side, they had just had a cancellation. Jazz took a seat by the door, watching as she was taken over to have her hair washed. The hairdresser, Anjel, talked non stop about everything and anything. Kylie just sat back and let her work her magic, letting herself relax. Just over an hour later, Anjel turned the chair so Kylie could see the results.

Her hair was now cut just above her shoulder, her natural curls bounced beautifully and more pronounced at this length. Her blonde hair sported a few highlights, giving her more life. She walked towards Jazz who jumped from his seat.

"Kylie," he gushed. "Ya look beautiful."

He paid Anjel while Kylie kept thanking her. When they walked out Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were walking over. Sides stopped midstep, his jaw dropping.

"You'll attract flies," Sunstreaker muttered to Sides, walking towards Kylie. "Looks good Kylie."

"Positively stunning!" Sides complimented, stepping closer to her.

Kylie blushed and looked at the floor.

"We got you a little something," Sunstreaker said. "Just don't open it yet."

Sunstreaker grabbed a small bag out of Sides hand. He passed it gently to Kylie.

"It's not much," Sides smiled. "But it will do."

"I can't believe this," Jazz laughed. "It's unheard of for Mister Sunny 'ere ta give complements. Let alon' gifts! Ya gonna give meh a sparkattack."

"I can be nice sometimes." Sunstreaker rolled his eyes. "And don't call me Sunny."

"Thanks guys," Kylie said quietly, she looked at each of the bots. "All of you. You have no idea what all this means to me."

Sides leant in close to her ear, "if it puts a smile on your face, I'll do _anything _in my power to do it."

"Let's head back ta base," Jazz raised an eyebrow at Sides. "It's gettin late."

Heading into the parking lot towards Sideswipes alt. form, Kylie felt a prickling in the back of her neck. She froze, her eyes darting around looking for whatever it was that gave her that feeling.

Jazz stopped and pulled her close to him, scanning the entire area for any sign of danger. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were doing the same.

"Kylie?" Sides asked softly. "Are you okay?" She nodded as the feeling passed.

"Anything?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Nutin," Jazz frowned. "Come on Kylie. Ya ridin wit me."

"Aww but Jazz!" Sides whined.

"I'm her guardian!" Jazz snapped. "You wanna do somethin for her? Then help meh guard her."

Kylie was taken to Jazz's alt form, belted in then they tore off, back to base.

**AN: Sorry this was a little short. I had a lot more to it but laptop crashed *face palm* silly thing!**

**I'm looking forward to the next chapter. So I'll get cracking onto it. **

**Oh and Dawnfire Jazz; I always refer to Steve as a jerk, haha. I'm glad someone has told me what they think of him. **

**Until next time, Kitteh.**


	10. Chapter 10

** I only own my O/C's. Everyone else belongs to Hasbro and Bay.**

They sped back to base, Kylie still somewhat shaken up. Arriving, Jazz drove straight to the medbay and the waiting Ratchet.

"About time you got here," Ratchet growled. He helped Kylie out of Jazz car form and placed her up on the berth. He began to scan her immediately. "What happened to you back there Kylie?"

"I um, I had a prickling feeling along my neck," she muttered.

Ratchet hummed as he grabbed a data pad, looking it over. He shook his head with a frown, scanning her again. He compared the two scans to the one taken earlier.

"Is she ok Ratch?" Jazz asked, worried when Ratchet scanned her for the third time.

"How do you feel Kylie?" Ratchet asked, ignoring Jazz. "Are you in any kind of pain?"

"Pain?" Kylie stared at Ratchet. "No pain. But I do feel some more tingles."

"Even when I'm not scanning you?"

Kylie nodded. "It's a crawling, tingling feeling going across my body."

"Well," Ratchet shook his head at the scans. "the device has had a field day. It has spread its reach across most of the bone structure of the top half of the body. It seems to be trying to move closer to the heart. I am not sure what it will do, but I'm not happy about it."

"It won't kill me will it?" Kylie gasped.

"At this time, I'm unsure." Ratchet sighed. "I've been trying to decipher the data from the device, but seeing as this is obviously Shockwaves work." He wiped a servo down his face tiredly and looked at Kylie with a soft look on his face. "I could use some help with this."

Kylie sat on her bed with her head resting on her knees, in a new room she was allocated closer to the medbay. It had an ensuite with small shower and toilet, a set of drawers had been brought in for her new clothes and a small table beside it. Jazz, currently sitting on his couch beside the door watched everything going on in the room with guarded eyes.

She watched her brother with Sides unpacking the bags of clothing they had bought earlier, she could tell he was worried and was trying to hide it. Simply the way his hands twitched or wrung when he wasn't moving them. He would glance over at her with what he thought was an encouraging smile and ask about certain pieces of clothing. Sides chattered non stop about their trip to the mall, trying his best to change the mood in the room.

Kylie had enough of this. She had finally been given some sort of freedom from pain and fear, but now there seemed to be something else more dangerous that was impossible to stop. It really wasn't fair. Having enough of listening to the chatter and the worried looks from her brother, she felt she was suffocating. Tears began to form in her eyes, she took in big gulps of air like it was too thick. She wanted to be on her own where no one could find her. She wanted to hide.

She jumped off the bed and bolted to the door, the lightning reflexes from Jazz who tried to stop her by grabbing her wrist, she pulled away with strength she never knew she possessed. Sprinting down the hallway, turning blindly round a corner she bumped into a soldier, she felt him bounce off her and onto the floor. She didn't wait to see how he was as she ran into the hanger and towards the open door. Ignoring the calls from the bots she passed, she ran outside onto the tarmac. With a quick glance around, she ran towards the forest and into the trees. As she hit the tree line and out of sight of the base, she heard Jazz call out for her. She ignored him and moved further through the trees. It was starting to hurt to breath so she slowed down to a little jog, still moving away from the base.

She finally stopped and sat on a broken log, catching her breath she tried to relax. She just needed to be on her own for just a while... Just a little while.

The frightened tears started, she didn't know what was going to happen to her. What was the device really doing to her. She felt a tingle shiver across her ribs a little stronger and she moved her hand over the area. She jumped off the log and walked a little further, she found herself in a little clearing. Plonking herself in the middle she lay in the grass, enjoying the last of the afternoons sunlight. It was quiet and peaceful, a few birds chirped nearby so she closed her eyes, trying to calm her mind.

It wasn't too long before she heard heavy footsteps approaching her, they were obviously trying to be quiet. She peeked one eye open, expecting to see Jazz there. He would be livid for her running off. Instead, she was surprised to see Bumblebee carefully coming closer.

"I'm not ready to go back in there yet," she said quietly, he stood still for a moment before approaching and sitting beside her. She sat up after a few minutes. "How did you find me?"

"Jazz and your brother are looking for you," he said. He moved a giant metal finger behind her, rubbing it gently up and down her back. "I seen you come this way so I followed you. Are you okay?"

"Yes and no." She gave a deep sigh. "From being free to fear for my life from something that's beyond anyone's control. How am I meant to feel."

"Things will work out," Bee sounded so positive. "Ratchet will work it out and everything will be fine."

"And what if he doesn't?" Tears sprung to her eyes again.

Bumblebee picked her up gently, lifting her carefully too be at eye level with him. He nuzzled his face softly into her body. "Do not fear, I know in my spark everything will work out. Did you know, I once feared I would never speak again?"

Kylie's eyes met Bee's optics, "what? But your speaking now."

"Before we arrived on earth, my vocal processor was damaged in a fight with Megatron. It took years of Ratchets hard work until now, I can finally speak once more. Before, I used random clips from the radio to communicate. So I have complete faith in what Ratchet can do."

"But even he has said he doesn't know how to fix this problem," Kylie said.

"It will all work out," Bee smiled, nuzzling his face against her again. "You-" He cut off, his eyes dimming for a moment. He made a happy chirping sound and his eyes grew bright once more. "We have new arrivals coming. They will be here within a few days."

"Where are they?"

"They aren't too far from Earth," Bee said happily. "Its been a while since we have had arrivals. Last one to arrive was Sunstreaker about five months ago. His not alway's that social." He looked at the sky, slowly turning into twilight. "Lets get you back to Jazz. His just about glitching trying to find you."

"Very well." Kylie sighed. "I suppose I may need to apologize for running off. Thanks Bee."

"Anytime," Bee smiled.

He kept her safe in his servo close to his chest as he walked through the forest, as the base appeared in sight she caught sight of Jazz. As soon as he seen the familiar yellow of Bee he rushed over, quickly taking Kylie out of Bees servo as if she were a toy doll. He pulled her to his chest, giving her his best version of a hug.

"Kylie," he gushed. "Ya had me so worried. Why did ya run off like that!" He looked down at her face and noticed she had been crying.

"I just wanted to be on my own," she cried. "Just... For a little while."

"Oh Kylie," Jazz almost laughed. "If ya needed ta get out for a bit, ya just need ta ask. If it will make ya happy then let meh know. Just, don' go runnin off like tha' again."

"And if Jazz won't take you," Bee cut in. "Just find me. I'll be happy to take you someplace quiet."

"Alrighty. I'll remember that," she said quietly. "If I get a chance to ever do that."

Kylie was taken back inside and Jazz lowered his hand for her to jump down. They were halfway back to her room when Chase crash tackled her in a bear hug.

"Never run off like that again!" he half growled. "You had me so worried!"

"Sorry," Kylie muttered against his chest.

"Talk to me Kyl's." Chase said pulling her back a little to look at her face. "Please, don't run off."

"I just needed to be on my own for a bit," she muttered. "I had stuff to think about."

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry too."

"Let's get ya back ta ya room," Jazz said. "I got her from 'ere, Chase. Ya can speak ta her in tha mornin."

"Night Kyl's," Chase called. "I'll come see you in the morning."

With a nod, she was picked her up again and they continued on their way back to her room. He put her down beside the door so he could park his alt form nearby, seeing as how the room wasn't big enough for an autobot.

Opening the door to her room, Sideswipe was still in there. He was sitting patiently on the bed swinging his legs. He looked up and smiled as she walked in.

"I finished packing away your stuff," he grinned. "Figured someone had to do it."

"Thanks Sides," she said appreciatively, she sat next to him on the bed. "Weren't you worried about me too?"

"Of course," he almost laughed. "But I also realised you probably needed a little time out after everything today. And with us pretty much suffocating you, I too, would have run off."

"That was pretty much it," she laughed without humor. "You all suffocated me."

"Don't worry, sweetspark," Sides nudged his shoulder into her. "You'll get used to it someday. We all worry for you, specially your bro. You were all he would talk about. Some confident, friendly, fun and annoying little sister. But then he said you changed and he worried all the time. When he said he was going to get you, Jazz and I wanted to help this wonderful sister of his. I have to say, I'm happy I got to help. Even if it was just a little bit."

Kylie looked at him from the corner of her eye, there was something about him she liked. She was about to say something when the door opened and in walked Jazz. He looked over the two of them and his eyes narrowed slightly seeing how close they were sitting.

"I think its best for ya ta go," he said to Sides. "Lil lady ere 'as ta get some kinda rest."

Sides jumped off the bed, taking Kylies hand in his he bowed and kissed it.

"Till tomorrow, sweet lady," he flashed her a perfect smile and left.

"I'm gonna kill that youngin," Jazz growled.

Next morning after breakfast, Kylie went to see Ratchet. After a few scans he said there had been no change since the previous scan but to return after lunch. With a shrug, Kylie walked back out of the medbay and looked at Jazz.

"What can we do for now?" she asked.

"Depends on wha' ya feel like doin," he smiled.

"Can we go for a drive and get ice cream?" she asked hopefully. "Ice cream always makes me feel better."

"Gimme a tick," Jazz said. His visor dimmed for a few seconds. "Yup, we can do tha'. But we gotta take someone else with us."

"Sides?" she smiled. "Or Bee."

"Lets go see," Jazz put his servo beside her and she climbed on. Cradling her close they went into the hanger and found Bee parked in a corner. "Yo Bee."

"Hm?" came the reply from under the hood.

"Wanna go wit' Kylie an' I for ice cream?" Jazz asked.

Bee gave a happy honk of his horn. "Let's go."

Jazz placed Kylie down as he transformed. "Hop in lil lady."

They rolled out of the hanger, Kylie looked over at the forest she ran into the previous afternoon. The trees were thick, it was no wonder Jazz couldn't find her straight away. There was a single road to get in and out of the base, they headed towards town and to Kylies ice cream.

A little while later, Kylie was sitting happily on Jazz's hood eating a bowl of ice cream. The sun was wonderful on her skin and the ice cream tasted delicious. Bee was parked beside Jazz and both had holoforms sitting beside her. The car park was slowly filling up as people went about their day.

"Thanks guys," she laughed as she ate the last spoonful. "That was wonderful."

"Most welcome" Bee smiled.

"Good ta see ya smilin, lil lady," Jazz said.

"I feel lighter," She lay back for a moment, a huge smile on her face enjoying the sun. "I feel happy, like I used to before Steve. I'll have to thank Chase later for getting me out of there."

"So ice cream does work wonders," Bee laughed.

"Who woulda known," Jazz agreed.

She sat up and grabbed both of them in a hug. "Thanks guys. Truly, thank you."

"Can we take her out more often?" Bee asked with a chuckle.

"Hey," Kylie laughed, playfully smacking his arm. She jumped up and threw her rubbish in a bin, walking back to the boys she suddenly stopped. The smile dropped from her face.

"Ya okay, Kylie?" Jazz asked jumping up, he looked to where she was looking. And then he saw him, his messy dark hair, then his cold grey eyes.

He locked his gaze on Kylie and she shuddered in terror. He stepped out from behind a car, walking almost casually towards them.

"So you show up finally," he grinned evilly. "I think its time to come home, my dear, _sweet _Kylie."

Kylie froze in complete terror. Jazz stepped in front of her and stalked towards Steve.

"Get Kylie outta 'ere," Jazz said to Bee.

Bee grabbed her hand and pulled her into his alt form. Jazz let his holoform disappear and both cars tore out of the car park.

"How did he find me?" Kylie mumbled.

As they hit the highway, something flew into Bee's windshield making him swerve and spin out. A strange bird landed on the hood, its red eyes glowing at Kylie through the window.

"It's time," he cawed, drool dripping from his bottom jaw. "Give us the girl."

"NEVER!" Bee shouted, revving his engine and tearing off down the road.

Kylie screamed as a car drove towards them on their side of the road. Another two cars boxed them in so he couldn't move to either side.

"Oh frag," came the quiet voice of Bee through the radio.

Jazz suddenly appeared beside them, pushing one car away and Bee swerved just in time. Kylie closed her eyes, screaming in terror.

"I've called for back up." Jazz's voice came from the radio. "Keep going Bee, don't stop."

There was an ear piercing screech from somewhere, Kylie covered her ears from the sound, eyes still tightly closed. Bee rocked from side to side as huge booms sounded under the wheels.

"Hold on!" Bee cried. He spun in a 360 with more booms and flashes of light surrounding them. Then a deafening boom hit under bee, he went spinning through the air.

Her whole world spun, which way was up, which way was down. Then everything stopped. The seatbelt unbuckled and she was pushed out. Bee transformed and stood in front of her, arms up and ready to fight.

Kylie seen Jazz further back surrounded by more giant robots. He was holding his own against them.

There was another ear piercing screech, then a giant dorito shaped robot landed in front of Bee from the sky. Kylie fell to the ground from the shake as it landed.

"Starscream!" Bee growled.

Then Bee and Starscream began shooting at each other. She was fixated on the two giants fighting above her she didn't notice the oily stuff drip in front of her face. It wasn't until she felt it drip along her arm that she looked behind her.

There stood the bird robot, grinning and drooling. It stepped in front of her and she crept backwards. She tried to call out but couldn't find her voice.

"Pretty little fleshing," the bird cawed manically. "You get the pleasure..." Drool flicked onto her face. "Of meeting my master, Soundwave." It looked behind her at something or someone.

Kylie moved backwards and something hit her back. She jumped to her feet with a gasp and looked up. A great black robot stood looking down at her, its face masked and a red glowing visor. It moved to grab her and she ran, screaming as she moved. Bee turned to help her but was shot in the shoulder.

"Grab the human!" Starscream yelled, as he then kicked Bee over.

"HELP!" Kylie screamed, running back and forth from Soundwave who was trying to grab her. "JAZZ!"

Jazz finished off the last of the deceptacon's he was fighting, with a shot to its face. He transformed and sped towards Kylie, while she was running towards him. He transformed ready to grab her when there was a shrill screech and Starscream flew between Jazz and Soundwave, reaching out and plucking her up easily then flew high in the sky.

Optimus, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Tracks had just arrived in time to see Kylie taken. Sunstreaker shot at Soundwave as he transformed into a silver car and took off as well, leaving the autobots to stare after Starscreams distant form.

I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Please let me know what you think.

Until next time, Kitteh.


	11. Chapter 11

**I only own my O/Cs. Everyone else belongs to Hasbro and Bay.**

_**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my good friends sister who passed away this morning. **_

Kylie ducked, dodging Soundwaves hand as he tried to scoop her up. She jumped seeing Jazz so close, his hand reached out for her... Just as she was about to land in his hand, another reached from above her and grabbed her. Her stomach dropped as she was taken high in the air, she almost threw up. Looking down she saw Jazz now fighting briefly with Soundwave, before he suddenly fell to the ground. She noticed four more autobots roll up and transform, they looked like toys now. She heard a distant cry from Sides. They were so far away now...

Her stomach stopped dropping, she had lost sight of the autobots. Her eyes watered and she began to scream. A long, shrill, terrified scream.

"Shut up little windbag!" Starscream screeched at her. He squeezed her, forcing the air out of her lungs then let his grasp relax.

She took in another large gasp of air and let it out again, Starscream faltered in mid flight for a moment, almost dropping her.

"I said shut up!" he hollered. He squeezed her painfully. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish, trying to get a breath. The lack of oxygen and the pain, she couldn't fight it any longer and let the darkness consume her.

There was a soft trickle of liquid nearby and some distant voices. She slowly opened her eyes, shivering and looking around her in the semi darkness. She was laying on a large metal table, a single light shone from a computer screen giving the room an eerie green glow. There wasn't much to look at, just the computer, the metal table she was laying on, and another table with something on it hidden in the darkness.

She sat up carefully, holding her bruised ribs as she did so. She blinked and crawled to the edge of the table. It was too high if she decided to jump off, with no other possible way to get down. With a sigh she sat back down, wrapping her arms around her legs and head on her knees, she stared at the computer screen. There was only weird symbols moving across the screen, nothing she could understand.

The almost silence was shattered when heavy footsteps approached from somewhere outside the room and a door creaked open.

"Ah," a voice drawled. "You are finally awake."

A light flicked on and the room was bathed in bright light. Kylie shut her eyes against the bright light, blinking a few times growing accustomed to the light. She looked towards the voice. There stood a red and white robot, his armor appeared to be polished to a bright sheen. He would give Sunstreaker a run for who was best polished.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in Shockwave's lair," he grimaced. "Not exactly the cleanest place to be." He brushed some imaginary dirt from his shoulder. "I am Knock Out. I just came to do a check up on you."

He walked closer and made her lay down, then scanned her muttering something to himself.

"Bruised ribs," he said. "I take it from that idiot, Starscream. Looks to be healing already. Really other then that, there isn't much I can do. The rest will be up to Shockwave."

"I suppose you can't help me with anything the device is doing?" Kylie asked hopefully.

"Shockwave will be here in a moment," Knock Out said. "He will do what he needs to with it."

"Thanks," Kylie sighed sadly.

"Just a word of warning," Knock Out said quietly. "Don't do anything to annoy him. He can be cruel, just do as he says and don't fight him."

Kylie nodded, her eyes filled with fear as Knock Out left the room.

It wasn't long before Shockwave entered the room. He walked in the room, almost silent despite his large form. He was tall, his armor completely black. A single red optic stared down at Kylie with a stern look on his face.

She felt herself shrink back from him and his stare. Without a word, he pulled some leather straps and flipped her onto her front then attached the straps to her hands and legs. She pulled on them slightly but couldn't move.

"What are you doing?" Kylie asked shakily.

"Don't move," came a smooth, cold voice from above her.

She heard something metallic drop onto the table beside her and she gave a little jump. It dragged slightly as he picked it up. Then there was something sharp tracing down along her spine, it got to the area where the device was. A slight pause then a sharp stinging pain, followed by a warm feeling from around the area.

"Stay perfectly still," she was told. She stayed still, biting her lips through the pain.

Shockwave then pulled out a cord from the computer and attached it to the device. He typed for a few minutes then pulled the cord from the device. Then stitched up the area applying an ointment afterwards. Her arms and legs were unstrapped and she was flipped onto her back. He scanned her and turned back to his computer, typing away at it for a few more minutes.

"Any time now," he said, looking back at her.

"Time for what?" Kylie asked.

"You will be the first," Shockwave gave her an evil grin, his optic glowing brighter. "And then we shall make more and breed an army."

"What?" Confusion and terror rolled into one through her. She thought on his words but still couldn't quite make out what he was going on about.

The tingling feeling started again, from along her spine and moving across her body. It crossed her chest and she felt it grow stronger as it moved closer to her heart. She gripped at her chest, the tingling becoming a strong pain.

"Almost there." Shockwave started moving something closer to the table, the sound of metal instruments being placed on the table.

The pain steadily got worse, she fought for breath as her lungs began to hurt. It felt like someone was stabbing her heart with a firey poker, her lungs being filled with burning ashes. The tingles spread throughout her entire body, leaving a fire burning in its wake. She opened her mouth in a silent scream. Her eyesight turned red, then everything went black as she gave a last choking breath.

She opened her eyes and found herself in a white area. There was no walls, ceiling or floor, she was somehow standing but it appeared on nothing.

"Hello?" she called out, listening to it echo around. "I must be dead."

She took a few uncertain steps, finding solid ground somehow. She began to run, hoping to find something or someone. As panic filled her, a sudden warm presence fell over her like a blanket, it instantly calmed her and she felt at peace.

"I am here little one," a deep voice said. "You are safe here."

"Where am I?" she asked. "Who are you?"

"I am here to tell you it isn't yet your time," the voice said. "I have brought you here to ask of you a favor."

"What?" she blinked. "But I'm, dead. I think. How can I help you if I'm dead?"

"You shall be sent back," the voice said. "I shall need your help, to change the hearts of those around you. They wish for nothing more then destruction, but before all of this they wanted peace. This thing they wanted you for, I shall change. To help them all, you but need to change the error of ones ways. It will be difficult but I shall help you, if you will help me with this."

Kylie thought for a moment. Should she help this unknown voice? Maybe she should hear what it wanted and what it would give in return. "What do I need to do and what will you give me in return?"

"Change a few hearts for peace, and I shall give you eternity in return."

"Very well," she muttered.

"Then it shall be done." Something warm and almost pleasant touched her forehead and her chest over her heart. "You will return in a moment. Know you have a chance to change one after you awaken. A very short window of opportunity to act in. Go with my blessing my child."

**Once again, please let me know what you think. **

**Until next time my dear readers, Kitteh**


	12. Chapter 12

**I only own my O/Cs. Everyone else belongs to Hasbro or Bay.**

As she regained consciousness, she felt the burning pain pulsing in her veins. Then it began to fade, slowly starting from her heart the fire stopped and she felt the burn leave the rest of her body after a few beats of her heart. For a moment she forgot where she was, until there was a vent of hot air on her face. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up into the optics of Knock Out. It all came back to her. Being kidnapped, having the area around her back opened, the burning fire that went through her veins. The voice...

He moved back and vented softly, a look of relief passed over his face for the blink of an eye. He undid the straps along her arms and legs, helping her sit up he passed her a small cup of water helping her to get it down. As he moved away she noticed Shockwave typing furiously at the computer, his back to her.

"The transformation didn't work," Shockwave growled at the computer screen. He spun so he was facing her, a balled fist crashed against the table. "This human isn't compatible."

"I think she may be," Knock Out disagreed, returned from the back of the room to stand beside the table. "Her systems, while still organic, have altered. Being half cybertronain, it will be harder for-"

"I didn't get to her in time," Shockwave slammed his fist on the table again. "I needed that fragment of spark before those lines got to her organic heart. I was sure I did it just in time."

"Maybe it still needs time to work through?" Knock Out suggested.

"Perhaps," Shockwave looked at her and licked his lips. "If nothing changes over the next few cycles, then I shall have fun with her instead."

Kylie pressed herself into the table, trying desperately to keep away from Shockwave who again leant forward. His one red optic flickered off then back on in what she was guessing a blink.

"Oh I shall enjoy listening to you scream," he whispered close to her ear. "I was gentle with you today, but next time..." He began to laugh, it sounded cruel. He stood up straight and walked towards the door. "Clean her up, get her into recharge and let me know when she is up."

With that, Shockwave left the room.

Knock Out mimicked Shockwave, turning he went to the back of the room and returned with some rags and a bowl of water. He began to clean the blood from her body, his touch gentle despite his size. Rinsing the rag he leant over her to clean her back.

"Ugh," he muttered to himself as he worked. "I hope I don't get this messy organic stuff on me. I've just finished polishing."

'_**Know you have a chance to change one after you awaken. A very short window of opportunity to act in**_.' the voice echoed in her head, she looked up right under Knock Out's chasis. She looked at her hand, it was glowing faintly. It moved on its own, touching the area where his spark was. "See the error of your ways, by Primus be cleansed." The voice echoed in her mind and whispered under her breath.

"What did you do?" Knock Out jumped back, as if he was burned. He clutched at his chest, then began slapping at his arms, then legs, then up to his helm. He dropped to his knees, holding his helm in his servos. He was muttering and berating himself. Shaking his helm from left to right, then suddenly stopped. His optics opened and he stared at Kylie as if it were the first time he had ever seen her.

"Are you," she gasped. "Are you okay?"

Knock Out nodded giving her a small smile. "I'm fine." He looked down at his arms and legs and his smile dropped. "I will need to do some touch ups."

"What just happened?" she asked quietly.

"You took the darkness from me," Knock Out said. "I, I heard Primus."

"Who?" her eyebrow quirked up.

"Our God." Knock Out smirked. He picked up the rag once more and continued cleaning her up. "It seems as if Shockwaves experiment worked in a whole different way. I understand what it is that you will do and I shall be another to protect you."

Kylie felt weariness pass over her, as Knock Out finished cleaning her off, she closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Kylie was waken some time later, Knock Out was shaking her gently. His optics kept flicking to the door and back to her.

"Better get up," he said quietly. "I let you recharge as long as I could have. Shockwave is returning, with Lord Megatron and someone else."

She blinked and rubbed her eyes. He shook her again, more urgently. "I'm up, I'm up." she groaned. "How long did I sleep for?"

"For the better part of two days," Knock Out replied.

He passed her a cup with a small amount of water in it, which she drank quickly. It felt so good to have something to quench the dryness of her throat. She gave the cup back to Knock Out.

"Two days?" she stretched and found nothing hurt like it still should have.

There was the sound of footsteps that paused outside the door, two voices talking quietly before the door opened. In walked Shockwave followed closely by a taller mech. He was silvery black, with cruel sharp edged armor around his face, shoulders, arms and legs. He put his arms behind his back, walking in with an air of respect.

"Lord Megatron," Knock Out stood up straighter, hand raised in a salute.

"Ah good," said Shockwave. "She's finally awake."

"So this is the failed test subject?" Megatron said, his voice deep and gravel, yet laced with the effect of waiting for unsuspecting prey. The taller mech stopped and looked down at Kylie, she looked up into his cold red optics, shrinking back a little, eyeing Megatron fearfully.

"Not a complete failure," Shockwave declared looking at his computer screen. "The process has merely slowed down. Although at this rate it may take months."

"Months?" Megatron asked, a dangerous undertone in his voice. "I thought you said she would be ready by now."

"How are her scans, Knock Out?" Shockwave asked.

"She shows faster healing," Knock Out answered. "Her nervous system and veins are now more like energon lines. Her organs are still organic, these are the slowest parts to change, but they are doing so slowly."

"And in your medical opinion?" Megatron pushed. "How long will this take?"

"Never seeing anything like this before," Knock Out put a digit under his chin, appearing as if he were thinking the answer carefully. "Perhaps, between two to five months."

"You are to find another subject, Shockwave," Megatron said thoughtfully.

"Of course, my Lord," came the direct reply from Shockwave.

"This first one, she shall be mine." He put a clawed digit under her chin, forcing her to look up at him and meet his optics. "Such a pretty little thing. You shall become my bonded once you have changed."

Kylie shuddered, feeling repulsed.

"And what if I have something to say about this?" came an angry voice.

Kylie instantly knew it was Steve. Her eyes widened in fear, then she shrank down and curled into a ball.

"And why would you have a say about this?" Megatron growled. "From my understanding, insect, you are merely Soundwaves little pet."

"She was my girlfriend to begin with!" Steve cried, climbing up onto the table. "She is still my girlfriend, she still belongs to me."

"And yet I, Lord Megatron, claim her," Megatron said in an annoyed voice.

"She belongs to me!" Steve growled.

"Do you not know your place here, insect?" Megatron began stroking a claw up and down along Kylies back. "Perhaps it is time for a reminder."

Steve ignored the warning, jumping up and pulling Kylie away from Megatron. She screamed as she fell back on the table, beside the man who had nearly destroyed who she was.

"I will never be yours!" she screamed. She kicked him as hard as she could in the face, hearing a crunch as she scrambled to her feet.

Steve leapt at her and knocked her down, his hands going around her throat. He quickly pulled her head forward and bashed her head down onto the table, blood dripped from his once again broken nose.

"You are always mine!" he cried, his eyes glazed over in his fury. "I told you there was no escape from me."

"Fool!" Megatron pulled Steve off of Kylie, dangling him from a leg high above the table. "You may have been Soundwaves pet, but no longer." He dragged a claw along Steve's chest, leaving a red blood trail behind it. "Shockwave. I believe I have found your newest experiment. Have fun with this piece of meat."

Steve was thrown like a rag doll to Shockwave, who in turn gave a deep, chilling laugh.

"As for you," Megatron cupped his digits around Kylie, scooping her into his palm while she yelped in surprise, nuzzling his face into her body. She choked at the smell of his breath. "I shall be seeing you soon. Keep her safe and well looked after Knock Out."

She was placed softly into Knock Out's servo's before Megatron left the room.

"Go on," Shockwave said, nodding his head at the door. "I'll check up on her later. Right now, I'm ready for some fun."

Knock Out shuddered as he hurriedly left the room, once they were out he lifted her close to his face. "I think its time I got you out of here."

The last thing Kylie heard from Steve as they headed down a corridor, was a terrified, pain filled scream.

Knock Out took Kylie to his own med bay, well lit and clean. He placed her gently on a berth then went to a drawer and pulled out a blanket, wrapping it around her softly.

Kylie wrapped the blanket around her tighter, watching every move that Knock Out made. She wondered how the autobots were, were they worried and looking for her, or had they continued on as if she had never mattered. They would be worried and would be trying to find her. Jazz had barely left her side since she had gotten there, so she knew her answer. She realised she was so calm, despite the predicament she was in. Megatron, the Lord and leader of the deceptacons, had somewhat protected her from Steve, but the cost would be she would become his. She should have been terrified, she knew she was when she first got here. Maybe this is an effect from the device?

Knock Out grabbed some boxes, a strange machine and some medical equipment, stacking them all up. He transformed into a beautiful red car with gold rims, his holoform stepped out and placed everything in the boot of his alt mode. He then transformed back in his bi pedal form and picked her up.

He opened the door, checking to make sure no one was nearby. He locked it after he left and they headed down a corridor. It didn't take long before they had reached a doorway and they were outside. Luckily there was no one currently patrolling, so with a few metal grating sounds, Kylie found herself sitting in the passenger seat of Knock Out, tearing away from the deceptacon base and towards freedom.

**Sorry for any and all spelling mistakes. I'm using my phones internet to post seeing as how home internet isn't quite working. **

**Violet duchess: Kylie didn't get Steve with a fry pan, but she did kick him. :D so his finally getting what he deserves. **

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, it is greatly appreciated and I am glad to hear the story is interesting.**

**Any suggestions? Please let me know what you think.**

**Kitteh **


	13. Chapter 13

**I only own my O/Cs. Everyone else belongs to Hasbro and Bay. Also want to say sorry for the delay in this chapter.**

Jazz reached for Kylie only to have Starscream swoop down and scoop her up. He slammed into Soundwave, the impact jarring his shoulder. They fought briefly, Jazz tearing into Soundwaves armor with his bare servos. They broke apart and Soundwave raised his cannon, his shot hitting Jazz in the shoulder. He fell to knees, looking up at Soundwave who was readying his next shot. Instead Soundwave was shot at, he turned and transformed, tires screeching as he left.

"KYLIE!" Sideswipe yelled. "WE WILL FIND AND SAVE YOU!"

"We will find her," Optimus promised.

"I failed her," Jazz breathed. Staring at the small form almost out of sight. "Some guardian I am."

"You did your best, Jazz," Optimus said, placing a hand on Jazz's uninjured shoulder. "We will find her and get her out of the deceptacons grasp. But we must act quickly, can you transform?"

Jazz groaned as he transformed.

"I got a tracker on Soundwave," Sunstreaker told them. "Slagger wouldn't know it either."

"Good job sunny," Sideswiped grinned. "Now we can go get our femme."

"You're femme?" Jazz questioned.

"You can discuss this later," Optimus could have laughed if the circumstance had been different. "Right now, we need to head to base and repair Jazz. Then follow where the tracker leads us and recover Kylie."

Knock Out sped along a highway towards the place they had picked up Kylie a few days previously. She slept comfortably in the front passenger seat, the blanket wrapped around her and the seatbelt over that. She whimpered a few times in her sleep, so he would rub her back gently to try soothe her. He kept a close optic on her the entire time, checking her often to see the progress happening within her body, luckily it had barely changed.

He pulled into the same car park she had been in with Jazz and Bee, deciding to just wait a little before waking her. It wasn't long before he noticed a few signals pop on his radar, with a soft sigh he looked over at the sleeping woman in his passenger seat.

"Your friends are here," he whispered, gently nudging the sleeping woman. "Time to rise and shine."

Slowly she roused, rubbing her eyes and looking about. "Where are we?"

"I do believe this is near the area you were kidnapped." Knock Out smirked. "Figured it would be the best place to find your friends again and looks like I was right."

"Where are they?" she almost jumped out of her seat in excitement.

"calm down," he laughed. "Just because you will be happy to see them and they will be happy to see you, doesn't mean they will be happy to see me too."

"Oh," Kylie exclaimed. "But I will vouch for you. You have helped me and kept me safe, so I shall do the same."

"Lets see what happens," he gave her a small smile. He stepped out and walked around to her door, helping her out.

It was only a few minutes later that Jazz pulled up behind Knock Out, his holoform stepping out to glare at Knock Out. Optimus Prime, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker each pulled up, letting their holoforms step out as well. Two other cars she was not familiar with pulled up but no one stepped out.

"Jazz!" Kylie laughed, bounding towards him and jumping into his arms. She smiled brightly and looked back at Knock Out. "Meet my friend, Knock Out."

"Ya friend?" Jazz pulled her away for a moment to check her over.

"Kylie," Optimus stepped towards her. "Are you alright?"

"Knock Out got me out of there," she smiled, waving at the others. "His been really good to me."

"She is fine," Knock Out crossed his arms, lifting his chin slightly he added, "I haven't touched a hair on her hair."

Sideswipe pulled Kylie away from Jazz, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I was so worried for you sweetspark."

"So why did ya help her?" Jazz growled, looking at Knock Out. All eyes turned to Knock Out.

"At first I felt sorry for her," Knock Out uncrossed his arms. "No one should ever be subjected to anything that Shockwave does, except that one fleshling." he shuddered still. "But after Kylie woke, something happened that I would rather like to discuss with Prime here." He suddenly knelt before Optimus, surprising them all. "I humbly ask to join you and the autobots. I am done with the deceptacon ways."

"It has to be a trick!" said Sunstreaker, glaring at the ex con.

"No trick," Knock Out stood, optics locked on Optimus'. "I truly do revoke the con way. This girl here, she helped me see the error of my ways."

"Very well," Optimus said. "But your weapons shall be deactivated and all communication devices as well."

Jazz stepped over to Knock Outs veicle and fiddled with something. "Done."

Kylie was scooped up and placed ever so gently into Sideswipes passenger seat.

"I'm not glass," she laughed.

"Hey!" Jazz called. "Kylie should be ridin wit meh!"

"Snooze you lose," Sides laughed.

And so, the congregation started off for base.

################

Arriving back at base, Kylie was taken to the med bay and Knock Out was taken to Optimus' office for further questioning. Jazz, although he wanted to stay with Kylie, was required to be with Optimus so Sideswipe happily took his place.

Ratchet fussed over Kylie, asking question after question while he scanned her. He brought a data pad over and looked through the results.

"There is something wrong with your heart," Ratchet frowned. "And the majority of your body. If I didn't know any better, I would say its more cybertronian."

"I have part of a spark or something," she said. "You would have to ask Knock Out for the rest of the details."

"A spark?!" Ratchet gasped. He looked at the data pad closer. Sideswipe scooted closer, looking over Ratchets shoulder.

"I feel fine," Kylie almost smiled.

"Kylie," Sideswipe reached over and picked her up, he frowned noticing something even stranger. "Did Shockwave do something to your head as well?"

"What do you mean?" she snapped. Looking at him, her big blue eyes locking on his.

"Just, before..." he took a moment to chose his words wisely. "Before you seemed more afraid of us. You were taken and operated on, and yet you are so happy and act like nothing has happened."

"Ah," she grinned. "Well. Even though I had this horrible thing happen, I feel better then I have in years. Like I had been in some dark hole for so long with no end in sight and then bang, I'm in the light and free."

"Plus the one who put her in that dark hole was given to Shockwave," came a drawl at the door.

All optics and eyes looked at the doorway to see Knock Out leaning against the frame, arms crossed and a cocky grin on his face. Behind him stood Optimus who walked in.

"Knock Out will be welcomed here," Optimus said, his voice saying no complaints.

"But are you sure this isn't a trick?" Ratchet asked, warily eyeing the red bot up and down.

"He can be trusted" Optimus stood taller. "He has shown me files from his memory since meeting Kylie, and how he came about to join us. If you won't trust my judgment on this as your Prime, then trust in Primus, who has something great in play."

"I trust him," Kylie smiled.

"I trust him," Jazz said waltzing into the room. "It's just everyone else needs ta as well."

"He will be working with you as well Ratchet," Optimus said.

"What?!" Ratchet shouted in shock.

"Knock Out will be able to help you with Kylie," Optimus turned, ready to leave the room. "If you need further explanations, ask him. His here to help us."

Kylie watched Optimus walk out, she turned to Knock Out with a smile. "Welcome to your new home."

**AGAIN I'm so sorry for the delay! A little writers block and every time I find time to type I'm interrupted.**

**Working on the next chap and going way for a week,( yay relaxing holiday at the beach! )I'll have more time to get typing. Also, I think its time for a little bit of something, so guess what's happening next time.**

**Love the reviews, please keep them coming. Thanks for the fav's and follow's.**

**Any suggestions or questions, fire away!**

**Until next time, Kitteh.**


	14. Chapter 14

** I only own my O/Cs. Everyone else belongs to Hasbro or Bay.**

Three weeks had passed. Knock Out had settled in and the bots trusted him, some still a little wary but that couldn't be helped. He worked alongside Ratchet fairly well, although at times was more occupied with his looks. He led a small team to the deceptacon base to sus it out only to find it had been abandoned. They found traces of what would have been Megatrons outrage at finding Knock Out and Kylie gone in walls that were ripped apart and what was once Knock Outs med bay, now completely destroyed.

Kylie was introduced to the new arrivals within the first days of her being back.

Wheeljack, a mad scientist who blew most of his experiments up. He took an immediate interest and liking to Kylie, wanting to see if he could create a gadget to help her. She was warned to stay away from his lab, not wanting her to be blown up.

Prowl was the next bot she was introduced to. He was strict with rule and regulations. A brig was the first thing he had built when he arrived. When he was introduced and was told what was happening to her, he froze up and fell on the floor. Apparently he glitched, unable to process what he was told was happening to her.

Hound who was curious of all the humans. He asked alot of random questions which Kylie did her best to answer, which he would nod and go onto another question. He was usually found with a group of soldiers, learning all he could about them.

Perceptor was the last bot she met, and he had been in plain sight the entire time. He was a microscope, and had been sitting on Ratchets desk in the medbay learning as much about earth that he could. He was about her knee height when he transformed, the smallest autobot she had met.

She continued with her twice daily check ups which were mainly scans and having it compared to previous ones, there were next to no changes it was happening so slowly. She didn't feel any different except she noticed she wasn't as fearful as she had been, although she found she was a little wary now and then of being touched. Taking a wild guess it must have been from the voice that she had spoken to. Learning from Optimus it was actually Primus, their god, she had just smiled and said she would still refer to him as a voice.

She spent alot of time with her brother, who was with her every time he was off duty. He had laughed when she told him Steve was given to Shockwave as his 'toy' and with him now gone, she didn't feel the need to be afraid, he couldn't hurt her anymore. Chase was sent out on a mission and would be gone for a week.

Jazz was always there with her, he would place her on his shoulder as they strolled around base, talking about anything and everything. He was like another big brother, just he could and would squish anyone who tried to hurt her.  
>She was happy, she was calm, just she was bored from being cooped up. She wanted to go out and do things she never could while she was trapped by Steve. She played alot of video games with Sides and Sunstreaker, but most of the time they beat her, so she would cross her arms and pout, until Sides would sit there poking her until she began to giggle.<p>

So when it was suggested by Sunstreaker they have an evening out she jumped at the chance. She wanted to go out and have a few drinks, go dancing and have fun. So Jazz went and got clearance from Optimus and Ratchet and they would go out that evening.

She pulled out her drawers, sifting through the clothes until she found something decent to wear. A black sequined low cut top, blue bootleg jeans and thin strapped heels. She pulled her hair into a half up half down with wavy locks framing her face. She was putting the last touches of makeup on when there was a knock on the door.

She opened it to Jazz, who had altered his holoforms outfit. A black shirt with silver vest, black pants, with army boots to complete his look. He smiled and lifted his visor sunnies, winking at her as he looked her up and down.

"Lookin good lil' lady."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Lets go get tha otha three and we can get outta ere." he grinned.

They walked into the hanger and found Sides and Sunstreaker leaning against their alt forms. Both were dressed similarly, tight shirts showing off lean, muscular chests and arms, dark blue jeans with dress shoes. The only difference between them was Sides shirt was red and Sunstreakers was yellow. Sides face lit up with a smile when he seen her.

Next to them was Ironhide, standing beside his alot mode. He was tall and very well built, huge arms crossed against his chest and a stern look on his face. He was clean shaven with dark cropped hair and a scar across his left eye. He wore a black muscle hugging shirt with black cargo pants and black army style boots.

"Ready?" he asked as Kylie and Jazz approached.

"As ever," Jazz grinned.

"You look amazing Kylie," Sides said bouncing towards her with a grin.

"Don't look half bad yourself," she grinned back.

Jazz pulled her into his alt mode, shutting the door before Sides could even attempt to try.

Arriving an hour later at a club, they walked past the line and to the bouncer at the door. A tall well built guy with a shaved head, he stood with arms crossed in front of the line.

"Under tha name of Jazz," Jazz said to the guy who meerly nodded his head and let them in. Sides took her arm and practically dragged her in after him. Music assaulted her ears as they walked through the doors, bright coloured lights bounced from wall to wall and across the floor highlighting the throng of dancers.

"Want a drink lil lady?" Jazz asked.

Kylie nodded as she sat down at a table. Sides sat next to her and Sunstreaker on her other side. Ironhide took his place behind her, almost as if he were her bodyguard.

"Relax Hide," Jazz said as he passed a drink to Kylie, passing the others one too.

Ironhide grunted in reply and plonked himself in the seat opposite Kylie.

She looked at the drink Jazz had given her, it was bright pink. Taking a wary sip, it tasted of strawberries and cream. A smile lit her face and she drank it in a few gulps.

"Another?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes at Jazz who laughed and went back to the bar.

"Was it good?" Sides asked.

"Ya," she grinned, her teeth overly white as a blue light passed by.

Jazz returned with two more, one of which she drank again in a few gulps and the next was sipped at. She felt a buzz go through her as the alcohol starting taking effect. She watched the dancers dance in time to the music. She began bopping her head to the beat, foot following after.

"Wanna dance?" Sunstreaker asked, pulling her to her feet without waiting for an answer. He dragged her over to the dance floor, pulling her into the thick of it. She raised her arms and swung her hips in time to the beat. She obviously couldn't dance to save her life but she was having fun. Sunstreaker just took her lead, dancing almost like her without the shaking of the hips. She was clearly happy, her eyes bright and a huge smile on her face. She looked up at Sunstreaker who was enjoying himself but not liking being touched by the other people. She took his hands in hers and swung them back and forth, laughing at his stunned reaction.

As the song finished she pulled him back to the table and drank the rest of her drink. Sides then dragged her to the dance floor where she danced similar to how she had with his brother. Taking his hands swinging them around, they both were laughing and enjoying themselves. They danced for a couple more songs before she decided she wanted another drink.

"I'm getting another drink," she said as she pulled away from Sides and headed to the bar. She ordered, smiling she looked over her shoulder at the table. Her drink was ready so she paid for it, taking a sip about to head back to her guardians when someone nudged her arm.

"Want another drink after that?" asked a short, round guy. He licked his lips as he looked her up and down, sweat trailing across his face.

"No thanks," she smiled politely. "But thanks for the offer though."

"Oh but why not?" the guy frowned, he ran a hand across his sweaty forehead and reached for her.

"Because she is with me," came the dangerous voice of Sunstreaker as she felt an arm sneak around her waist.

The guy froze, looking up. Raising his hands he backed off quickly.

"Thanks," she turned to look up at Sunstreaker. He was still glaring at the guy and something like a growl was coming from him. "You okay?"

"Yes," he said looking back at her then scanned the area. "Where did my dumb aft brother go?"

"I kinda left him on the dance floor," she muttered.

"Well lets go find him then."

They returned to the dance floor, finishing off this new drink Sunstreaker took the glass from her and placed it on a nearby table. She pulled him more into the middle of the dance floor and they started dancing again.

They were pressed closer together as more people got on the dance floor. Kylie looked up into Sunstreakers face as he looked down at hers. He put his arms around her, pulling her closer still. She put her arms around his neck. They started slow dancing, staring into each others eyes. She felt trapped by those beautiful blue orbs, something flickered through them and he held her tighter, almost as if he were afraid of any space between them.

The music blared around them but she couldn't hear it. It was just the two of them in this little moment. He began to lean towards her, so slowly it wouldn't be seen. His eyes locked with hers were mesmerizing, his lips looked so full, so appealing. She wondered what they would feel like against hers, what he taste like. He was so close and yet so far.

And then she pulled away, uncertainty rushed through her, she was about to return to the table. He grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him then pressed his lips onto hers. His lips were warm and so soft, his touch gentle yet protective. She leaned into the kiss, enjoying his touch. She felt his tongue probe her lips, begging her to let him explore her mouth. She relented, their tongues moving together. Her knees felt weak, as he deepened the kiss. Then all too suddenly he was pulled away from her.

"Sunny!" came Sides voice. "I wanted to be the first to do that."

And just as suddenly as Sunstreakers lips had left Sides replaced them with his. He pulled her close, one hand around her waist and the other on the back of her neck.

She felt the same weakness in the knees and wrapped her arms around Sides neck. He pulled away and smiled at her, his blue eyes shining happily.

"Alot better then I imagined," he grinned, "and its time for us to go."

They returned to the table, both holding one of her hands. Jazz lifted an eyebrow looking at them.

"And another thing I didn't think I'd see," he remarked.

**I've had an amazing week away. Went on Captain Cooks ship, watched seagulls steal my sons lunch while at the beach, a little bit of fishing. Best part was whale watching, mummy and bubba humpback whales then a pod of about 7 or 8 of them. My son told me when he saw the tail of one that a giant bird has gone swimming. It was so cute. **

**And I kinda didn't get as much down as I had wanted buuuut can you blame me haha. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review and tell me what you think. Anyone you want me to bring in or have a bigger part? Any questions? **


	15. Chapter 15

**I only own my O/Cs. Everyone else belongs to Hasbro.**

Jazz reclined the seat as Kylie fell asleep on the drive home. As they pulled into the base she began to mutter in her sleep. He scooped her up and took her to her room, laying her gently on the bed. He tucked her in under her thick orange doona and went to move away but she grabbed his shirt, pulling him back to her with a whimper.

Her face was scrunched up in fear, he could see tears forming under her eyelashes.

"I'm scared," she breathed, her eyes opened and she stared past him at the ceiling.

"I'm ere," he whispered. "I'm not goin no where."

Jazz lay on the blanket beside her and wrapped an arm around her, his hand gently stroking her hair. She had been worse when she had first come to base, every night she had nightmares. Jazz would usually sit on the edge of the bed and stroke her forehead until she quieted down. After she was taken and returned thanks to Knock Out, she had slept quite well. Up until tonight.

She was in a forest, the sun shone brightly in the clearing where she stood. The grass was short and blanketed in small white flowers, the air smelt sweet. The trees were tall and strong, the leaves were a pale green on the tops and darker green underneath. she wasn't sure what kind of tree they actually were.

The one thing that struck her odd about this forest, despite how beautiful it appeared, was there was no other sound despite that of fast moving water nearby. There were no bird calls, no wind to ruffle the leaves or grass. It was all too perfect yet off.

She walked around the clearing for a little bit, calling out if there was anyone there. Only silence answered her. She started to become afraid. Then there was the sound of heavy footsteps, soft at first but getting louder as it got closer. Trees began to groan with what had to be something huge entering the forest, limbs snapping and cracking.

Curling into a ball and closing her eyes tightly, she called out for Jazz, her guardian and protector.

"I'm scared," she said.

"I'm 'ere," he answered. "I'm not goin no where."

Hearing his voice, she felt safe and calm once more. She dared uncurl herself and stand to see who it was that was coming closer.

It wasn't long before a giant metallic being appeared beside her. Taller then Optimus, taller then the trees of this forest, if she were to left her arms she would just barely reach the top of his ankle. He knelt and placed his hand beside her, laying it flat inviting her to step onto it. She climbed up, his palm was the size of a queen sized bed. His fingers closed in slightly as he slowly moved her up towards his face. She tried to look at his face but his optics were too bright to look for long. They changed colour rapidly, red, blue, green, yellow, purple, white, gold. She opted for staring at his fingers, as thick as a grown man, lined and cracked in places.

"I am sorry if I frightened you," he said in a deep voice, quiet despite his size. She recognized his voice instantly, this being was Primus, the Cybertron god. "Good, you know who I am."

"Why am I here?" she asked, trying to look up at his face but had to quickly look away.

"You have done well," Primus said. "But the hardest part is yet to come. You still remember what I asked of you?"

Kylie nodded. "You asked of me a favor for forever, but I don't quite understand it."

"You will understand that when the time comes." Primus chuckled, the sound rumbled through his entire being. "The time will come soon for that favor I asked for. But for now, and I truly do appologise for this, I will be allowing that fragment of spark to grow. Once it has replaced your organic heart, there will be no more changes to your body. It will be incredibly painful but it is necessary."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kylie asked in a trembling voice.

"My child," Primus smiled and dimmed his optics looking in her eyes. "You are so very strong, but I wanted you to be prepared for the pain. Usually I try stay out of things, but you are special. You will be the end of this dreadful war. " The forest began to fade away. "We will meet again soon. Go child, be strong."

Kylie was then placed gently on the ground and he faded away with a smile on his face. The rest of the forest slowly faded away until she was standing in darkness. There was a faint burning feeling in her chest, getting stronger and stronger. Shutting her eyes against the pain she gasped. She opened her eyes to Jazz who had her in his servo, cradling her close to his chassis, just as he rushed into the medbay.

The burning pain began to turn into a stabbing pain, then as if her heart was being ripped apart from the inside. She began to scream, her hands clawing at her chest leaving red trails in their wake. She was dimly aware of Ratchet and Knock Out leaning over her. Just when she thought the pain couldn't get any worse, it intensified. It was like a hot serrated knife being driven straight in her heart, slowly being ripped and torn from the inside out. She felt her arms being restrained and a small prick in one arm, her vision went black for a moment then returned. She continued screaming until she had no voice left to scream. She began to bang her head against the table until that too was restrained.

On and on it went, never ending pain...

The pain started to dull, from ripping and tearing to just a slight burning, then finally relief. She quickly fell asleep, her body needing the rest after the trauma it had sustained. When she woke up, she found she was in a soft bed with a warm blanket over her. Blinking she stared up into the worried optics of Ratchet.

"How are you feeling?" Ratchet asked while Knock Out scanned her. "You've had us so worried, we tried everything we could to help you with the pain, but nothing worked. We even tried to sedate you but that didn't even work."

"I'm feeling much better now," she croaked. Her throat felt dry and she was quickly handed a glass of water.

"Well, well!" Knock Out exclaimed. "Turns out you now have a working spark in that human body of yours."

"How does that work?" Ratchet asked, looking over the data pad. "Without energon to power a spark it shouldn't be able to function."

"It will be fine," Kylie croaked as she sat up.

"And you are a medic now are you?" Knock Out smirked. "Lay back down, you need more rest."

"I feel fine," she groaned as she flopped back down. "Although my throat feels like I've swallowed razer blades."

"That can be easily remedied," Ratchet smiled, he went to a shelf and brought back a small glass. "Drink this."

She was handed a small flask of thick purple liquid. Smelling it carefully it had no scent, deeming it safe she drank it down in one gulp. It tasted like grapes. Her throat felt better straight away.

"Thanks," she laughed.

"You need to stay in the med bay for the next couple of days," Ratchet told her. "I need to keep an optic on you and your spark."

"My spark," she almost groaned. "It will be fine. I will be fine. No more changes or anything."

"And how can you be sure of this!" Ratchet snapped. "When we don't even know what will or can happen to you next."

"Because Primus told me so," she said proudly.

Ratchets jaw dropped, Knock Out spun on the spot to stare at her. Jazz who had just walked in the room cheered at her.

"Of course meh lil lady meets Primus," Jazz laughed as he sauntered over.

"You spoke to me just before I met him" Kylie's face lit up as she looked at her guardian. "You helped me when I was frightened."

"Course I did," Jazz scooped her up, placing her on his shoulder. "It's wha' I do as ya guardian."

"JAZZ!" Ratchet yelled angrily. "PUT HER BACK ON THE BERTH RIGHT NOW!"

"But she looks fine ta meh," Jazz crossed his arms. "Maybeh a lil tired."

"She has to stay in here for a day or two," Knock Out said, plucking her from Jazz's shoulder and placing her back in the bed.

"Then I stay too." Jazz pulled a chair over, crossing one leg over the other.

"Whatever," Knock Out turned back to what he was doing previously.

**Thank you for the favs and follows and the reviews. **

**Next chapter will be some fluff. If there is someone you want more of, let me know.**

**Please read and review, show me the love! **

**Crazykitteh**


	16. Chapter 16

**I only own my O/Cs. Everything else is Hasbros**

It had already been a day and a half since she was held in the med bay. Her spark was doing the job her heart once had, no problems there. Ratchet had explained how her body was functioning. Her veins had already changed previously, they were more like energon lines now. The linings of her organs had become more cybertronian yet were still organic. After a blood test, they found her blood was purple, it was a perfect 50/50 mix of blood and energon. Her body was turning the food she was eating into energon, this had changed when her spark had grown and taken over the job of her heart. The only other change was her eye colour, from a deep blue they were now a pale lavender.

She sat on the edge of the bed, playing with one of Jazz's digits. He sat there watching her with amused optics. Both looked up as there was a bang on the door, followed by another.

"Sides n Sunny 'gain," Jazz grinned. "I still think ya should call him Sunny."

"I still think you want to see me as a splat on the floor," Kylie laughed as there was another bang on the door.

"Think they miss ya." Jazz winked at her.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP BANGING ON MY MED BAY DOOR!" Ratchet yelled, storming to the door. He punched in the code, letting the door slide open before he reached out and grabbed both bots standing there by the back of their helms, bringing them together with a loud clang.

"Ow!" they both cried, rubbing their helms. "We just wanted to see Kylie."

"She may be released later today," Ratchet snapped. "Now for the last time, get away from my med bay before I wield you both to the ceiling."

"Think you're right," Kylie looked at Jazz who was trying not to laugh. She looked past Ratchet at the twins scanning the room for her, she met their optics and Sides grinned. "Hey Sides, hey Sunny," she called with a little wave. There was a tug in her chest and she leant forward towards them, her eyes widened in surprise. "Ah, Ratchet." There was another stronger tug and she fell off the berth. Luckily for her Jazz was there to quickly catch her.

The door slid closed as Ratchet moved towards them. "What do you mean she fell off?" he asked, scanning her quickly. "Kylie what happened?"

"She fell off," Jazz said sounding surprised. He placed her back on the berth.

"I was sitting here," her voice shook a little. "Then I looked over at Sides and Sunny, I felt something in my chest and I was pulled forwards. Then it happened again only stronger and I fell. What was it?"

"What did you feel in your chest?" Ratchet asked, performing a scan on her.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "A tug? A pull? Something like that."

Ratchet looked up at Jazz who was grinning.

"I think her future sparkmates are behind that door," Jazz grinned.

"But how can that be?" Ratchet gasped. "It's a newly developed spark..."

"Lil lady 'ere is considered an adult so 'er spark 'as taken 'er age as well, plus once a spark knows it's future sparkmate is nearby tha pull will only become stronger and stronger until they finally bond."

"Whats a sparkmate?" Kylie asked.

"Its the human equivalent of a soul mate," Ratchet said thoughtfully. "Except once a bond is made, its for life. One can not live without the other."

Kylie made an 'O' with her mouth, staring at the door. She guessed earlier there was something there, when she had first met the twins. But she had kept pushing the thought and the feelings away. Never even thinking about it. It wasn't until the night she went out with them, when she had kissed them. Her cheeks flushed at the thought.

"Tha' would be why Sunny was always nice ta 'er," Jazz said. "He neva lets humans ride in his car form."

"Maybe I should keep her in here longer," Ratchet said to himself.

"But I want to go out now," Kylie moaned. "I want to feel the sun on my skin and the wind in my hair."

Ratchet rolled his optics. "If the next scan is the same as before then fine. But if anything, and I mean anything changes, you will return straight away. Jazz will send me scans every hour for the next 24 hours."

Jazz nodded in agreement, he was sick of being in here as well.

Ratchet scanned her and after a few minutes nodded his approval for her to leave.

Jazz picked her up and placed her on his shoulder, walking out of the room. He started towards the hanger to go outside, glad to be out of the medbay himself. Kylie sat on his shoulder, a big smile on her face as she seen the open hangar doors and the awaiting sunshine.

"Onwards mighty steed!" she cried cheerfully.

Jazz looked at her, a grin pulling on his lips. "So now i'm ya steed?"

"Or my car," she laughed as he stepped into the warm sun. "Ah. Sunshine my old friend!"

"You talkin bout me?" came a soft velvety voice from the shadows.

"Kylie!" Sides yelled, jumping in front of Jazz a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Sides and Sunny," she smiled, trying desperately to ignore the pulling feeling.

"Hey sweetspark," Sunny smiled.

"I told ya," Jazz grinned at her.

She nudged his helm with her elbow with a blush on her cheeks. "Quiet you."

"So you were finally released?" Sunny asked.

"I sure was," Kylie smiled. "Just hourly scans and being careful."

"Ratchet is jus' bein' careful lil lady," Jazz told her. "Afta tha scare ya gave us."

"I know," she mumbled. "But its still great to be out of that med bay. Can we go into the forest for a bit Jazz?"

"Anythin' ya wan' lil lady." Jazz started towards the trees.

"Mind if we tag along?" Sides asked.

"If you like," Kylie said, leaning back on Jazz's shoulder.

She closed her eyes against the bright sunlight on her face, still trying to ignore the pull from her spark towards the twins. Jazz began playing some music as they headed into the forest, towards the clearing she had sat in with Bee a few times. She heard Sunny muttering about leaves and dirt getting in between his armor as they got further into the forest.

"It's getting everywhere..." Sunny groaned as Sides stepped in a puddle, dirty water dripping down his leg armor. "I seriously need a wash after this."

"Don't be such a baby," Kylie sat up and looked at him. "I don't know who's worse," she giggled. "You or Knock Out."

"Sunny would be," Sides chuckled.

"Don't call me that!" Sunny growled.

They reached the clearing and each bot sat in the grass.

"I've seen him flip out over a pebble that scratched his armor once," Sides tried not to laugh. "When we first arrived and on our first mission, Ironhide accidently hit him with a pebble while driving along a dirt road."

"I rememba that!" Jazz burst into laughter. "Poor old Hidey was in tha medbay for a week."

"If its that bad Sunny," Kylie slid down Jazz and landed on her feet in the grass. "I'll give you a wash when we get back to base."

"Really?" Sunny asked. "A wax too?"

"Wha' 'bout me?" Jazz asked. "I'm ya guardian!"

"You too Jazz." Kylie laid a hand on Jazz's leg.

"If Sunny gets a wash I want one too..." Sides whined.

"Don't call me that!" Sunny growled at his brother.

"I'll give you each a wash," Kylie laughed. "If you will stop complaining."

"And I get a wax too?" Sides asked, gently scooping her up bringing her to eye level.

As soon as Sides had touched her, the contact sent her spark crazy. She fell forward on his palm, rolling around trying to fight the urge to... She didn't know what. Her stomach was full of wild butterflies, her legs felt weak like jelly, there was a warmth burning through her body like she had never felt before.

Jazz quickly took her and held her close to him, her spark returned back to the pulling sensation. She gave a gasp as she took a deep breath.

"What happened?" Sides asked worriedly.

"Her spark recognized ya as a potential sparkmate," Jazz explained. "Similar thing happened when she seen ya two earlier."

Sunny and Sides looked at one another, then both nodded.

"We have felt something similar," Sides said. "A pull towards her, and its been getting stronger."

Jazz looked between the three of them, they all felt the same pull but Kylie was having a harder time controlling it. But he was unsure if her spark would really be ready and she needed to know what would comes with a sparkbond. Then there was the question of how long would she live for. So many questions and not enough answers.

**Comments, suggestions? Please leave a message and let me know what you think.**

**Kitteh**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm still here, still typing away. Helping a friend with her story as well.**

**Just been a little busy with WoW... New expansion so I've been a little... distracted. :P**

**A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed. You have no idea how happy it makes me, so thank you! Don't want to leave a review? Send me a PM.**

**I won't abandon this story, there is still a lot to come.**

**Suggestions or want more of something or someone? Please tell me.**

**I own no one except myO/Cs. Everyone else belongs to Hasbro.**

Jazz commed Ratchet to inform him about Kylies strange turn when held in Sides servo, he also sent a datafile on the scan he performed straight after. There was silence on the other end as Ratchet went over the data.

Kylie looked up and met the worried optics of Sunny, if she wasn't being held by Jazz she would have fallen forward. Her spark beat erratically, out of time. Her eyesight began flickering in and out and she began gasping for air.

When she opened her eyes she was staring up at the med bay ceiling. She looked to her right with a small sigh to see Jazz asleep in a chair beside the bed, arms and legs crossed and his visor was dark. Sitting up slowly, she felt the tug of an IV line which had some purple liquid going into her arm. It was just after 6am by the clock on the wall, she wondered how long she had been out for this time.

"Jazz?" she whispered.

His visor quickly lit up and he spun to face her.

"Kylie!" he looked her over. "How ya feelin?"

"Ok," She shrugged. "What happened?"

"Ya almost had a spark attack." Jazz said and she gasped. "Took ole Ratch a while to figure out wha' was wrong wit' ya passin' out like tha'."

Ratchet walked in from a side room of the med bay, running a servo across his face tiredly.

"There was an imbalance of energon to blood," he said as he checked the IV line and the bag attached to it. "I have Wheeljack working on something to keep it monitored so you don't have to have be in here constantly, it shouldn't be too much longer. Also your strange little episodes shouldn't happen so that won't impact when you see or touch the twins."

"Ya won' go all crazy when ya see 'em or with contact." Jazz grinned. "So if ya wanna court 'em, ya can. But ya can't ditch tha Jazz man all tha time."

"Court?" Kylie blinked, looking from Jazz to Ratchets serious face. She could court the twins... that was such an old fashioned way of saying she could date them. Blinking again, she finally burst into laughter. Tears filled her eyes and her stomach began to hurt, but she kept laughing.

"Why is she leaking?" Jazz asked worriedly.

She stopped for a moment, and burst into more laughter. Finally calming down after Ratchet began to scan her to be sure there was nothing wrong she said, "sometimes we laugh to the point of tears. I'm sorry, its just that the word, 'courting' is so old fashioned. These days its called dating."

"Ah," Jazz laughed. "And 'ere I was worried somethin' was wrong."

Even Ratchet cracked a small grin rolling his optics as he done so.

The med bay doors opened and in sauntered Sides and Sunny, Sides with a grin on his face while Sunny seemed a little reserved and stood by the door leaning against the wall, arms folded. His optics trained on Kylie.

"We heard Kylie laughing from the hall and had to see what was so funny," Sides said cautiously approaching her. "How you feeling sweetspark?"

"Good," she smiled.

"Better now I'd say," Jazz winked at her and she elbowed his hand.

"We were discussing her courting you two idiots," Ratchet said getting straight to the point. "She shouldn't have any more episodes, that is of course, if she can stand being around you two for long. Just waiting on Wheeljack with something to help keep her stabilised.

"Would you court us?" Sunny asked quietly, stepping away from the wall to stand beside his brother.

"Date," she corrected then added shyly. "Are you asking me?"

"Yes," both twins looked at each other then back at her, grins on both their faces.

"That is," Sunny said quietly. "If you will allow us to."

She smiled softly, looking up at the twins. "Yes. Of course, why wouldn't I."

The twins face lit up as they moved closer to her.

"Can't you wait till she is out of my med bay." Ratchet ran a servo down his face, rolling his optics as he turned away to work on something else for the time being.

"So once you're out of here, want to watch a movie?" Sides asked.

"Sure," Kylie replied.

It was only another fifteen minutes before Ratchet kicked Sides and Sunny out of the med bay, having enough of their 'nonsense'. A few minutes after that Wheeljack appeared with his finished device.

A simple silver looking ring with a small blue stone. He placed it on her ring finger on her right hand.

"It will keep the perfect balance of energon to blood," he informed her. "And it will beep if either energon or blood changes percentages by 10%, alerting any bots around you to get you to Ratchet or Knock Out."

"It looks pretty," Kylie said as she admired the ring. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome," Wheeljack smiled patting her gently on the head. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some other things I need to work on."

"Thanks Jacky," Ratchet said as Wheeljack left.

Ratchet went over and checked her over, pulling out the IV he performed another quick scan, he nodded his approval.

"Now that's sorted," Kylie looked up at Ratchet. "Am I aloud to leave the med bay again?"

"Yes, yes yes," Ratchet waved a hand at her and Jazz. "I still expect a scan every hour Jazz."

"No probs doc bot," Jazz said scooping Kylie into his palm and lifting her to his shoulder. "Where ta now lil lady?"


	18. Chapter 18

**I only own my O/Cs but everyone else belongs to Hasbro.**

Leaving the medbay they headed towards the cafeteria after deciding to get Kylie some breakfast. As they got to the corridor where it was located, Sides and Sunny stepped out from another corridor and stood in front of Jazz, both looking up at Kylie.

"Where you heading?" Sides asked.

"Food," Kylie replied looking between the two with a smirk on her face. "If you wouldn't mind stepping out of the way."

Jazz put her gently on the ground and transformed, bringing out his holoform. The twins followed suit transforming and bringing out their holoforms. They each grabbed one of her hands, glaring at any male who dared look at her.

Sides grabbed a plate of bacon and eggs and filled a glass with orange juice, placing said items in front of her, he then sat beside her while she ate rather slowly.

"Wanna watch a movie today?" Sides asked. "Spend some time with your favorite twins."

Kylie placed a piece of bacon in her mouth looking thoughtful. "Maybe."

"We have a movie ready to go in the rec room," Sunny said calmly. He was the complete opposite to how Sides was currently acting. "The lion king."

Jazz laughed then stopped, looking straight ahead as he was getting a comm. Kylie watched him as his face changed a few times until he was grinning.

"Well," he said after a few minutes. "Seems like ya gonna need to keep yaself occupied for a while today." he ruffled her hair. "Ya brothers team will be arrivin this aftanoon."

Kylie dropped her fork and squealed. "Really?!" She had to stop herself from bouncing in her chair.

"So tha movie will be a good distraction," Jazz said watching her with a smile on his face.

"Hurry up and eat then," Sides said, motioning to her half eaten food.

She looked down at her plate, then practically inhaled the rest.

"Regy to gro," she said with a mouth full.

They all laughed at her and how she was now on her feet, bouncing slightly. She had so much to tell Chase, he had been away for most of the excitement. Sunny grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the cafeteria. His holoform fizzled out as they neared his alt mode and then transformed, picking her up. He began walking ahead of the other two bots following behind.

"And 'ere I thought Sunshine 'ere didn' like ta show emotions," Jazz laughed.

"Don't call me that!" Sunny growled without turning.

Upon entering the rec room, he sat on the autobot sized couch with Kylie still sitting in his palm, Sides sat next to him while Jazz sat on the floor beside Sunny's leg. Jazz gave her a quick scan to send to Ratchet just as the movie was starting. Kylie was nuzzled by Sunny before he placed her on his shoulder, Sides copied the gesture and rested a servo behind her and gently stroked her back with his thumb, somehow helping to contain her excitement with the simple gesture.

She couldn't focus on the movie as much as she wanted, excitement still bubbling away too much. Sides would occasionally poke her gently sending her into a fit of giggles, the movie ran without much notice when this happened.

After another movie which went completely unnoticed as Kylie was showered with affection by both the twins taking turns nuzzling their faces against her or tickling her, sending her into more giggles, Jazz declared it was time for lunch.

The cafeteria was more crowded this time yet Jazz still found an empty table for her and the bots to sit at. Sides went and grabbed her a sandwich, placing it in front of her and sitting beside her.

"You look cute when you eat," Sides quipped, nudging her gently as she ate.

"Quiet you," she mumbled through a mouthful, cheeks turning red.

"You have something right there," Sunny said next, pulling a napkin and wiping at the 'food' on her face. Kylie had her sandwich removed from her hand by Sides, who then proceeded to try feed her. Jazz groaned and ran his hand across his face.

"Don't like it?" Sides grinned at him. "Don't watch."

"I think ya over doin it," Jazz muttered.

"Kylie doesn't mind," Sunny smirked. "I like making her happy and doting on her, at least she appreciates it more then my unpolished brother."

"Hey!" Sides laughed. "At least I don't complain when my paint get scuffed."

"Oh but you do," Sunny glared at Sides.

"Be nice guys," Kylie said, watching the two with concerned eyes.

"They are usually worse than tha'," Jazz said pointedly. "And we got anotha hour till his back."

"How about a video game?" Kylie asked.

"You're on," Sides and Sunny said at the same time.

So again, more time wasting in the rec room, this time playing Call of Duty. Kylie was pleasantly surprised she actually won nearly all rounds except one against Jazz. Finally there was the comm the team had arrived and she jumped to her feet.

"Lets go!"

Kylie was placed on Jazz's shoulder as they walked out onto the tarmac where the plane had just landed. The back doors opened and out rolled Optimus and Bumblebee.

She smiled and waved at Bee who flashed his lights at her and gave a little beep, he pulled up close by.

Kylie scanned the people as they left the plane, looking carefully for her brother. She ignored Optimus as he rolled up in front of Jazz, thinking he would be updating him on some situation she wouldn't understand. The team leader turned towards them then, his eyes fixed on her. She glanced at him and kept scanning the rest of the team as they stepped out, ignoring the flicker of fear traveling through her.

Optimus slowly transformed, then knelt in front of Jazz to be more at her eye level and blinked. She simply steps around Jazz's helm, ignoring the way Optimus and the team leader are watching her. The last few people disembark and then out came a few metal coffins.

"Where's Chase?" she asks, her voice trembling.

"Kylie..." the team leader removed his hat and looked up at her sadly. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this... But your brother..."

"Let me down," she almost whispered. Jazz slowly moved his servo towards her and she stepped on. Before he had reached the ground she had jumped off, running towards everyone who had just left the plane. She scanned every face, he wasn't here.

"CHASE!" she called, noticing a few people looked over at her sadly. She ran towards the back of the plane but was stopped by two men. She looked at them without really seeing them.

The team leader appeared in front of her again, along with Optimus, Jazz and the twins.

"This is some sick joke, isn't it!?" she half yelled.

"I am truly sorry," the team leader said. "Your brother was killed in action."

Her heart shattered...

**I feel so horrible for doing that last part, I really do. **

**Please leave a review with comments or suggestions. **

**Crazykitteh**


	19. Chapter 19

**I only own my O/Cs. Everybody else belongs to Hasbro.**

**Wowzers! Thank you all for the reviews! **

"This is some sick joke, isn't it!?" she half yelled.

"I am truly sorry," the team leader said. "Your brother was killed in action."

Her heart shattered...

She fell to her knees, staring at the now empty plane. Tears welled in her eyes, slowly slipping down her cheeks. Chase was dead? He can't be. He promised he would come back. She blinked a few tears away then noticed the metal coffins that were being taken into the hanger. One of those contained her brother.

He had pulled her out of the horrible place she had been in, he had brought her out of her shell once more before he had left. She had so much she wanted to tell him and do with him. She was now the only living member of her family, before she at least had him. She was alone.

She looked up at the sky, blue with a few wisps of clouds. A sudden anger went through her and she screamed into the sky before falling forward onto the ground in more tears. She was vaguely aware of a gentle nudge on her side which she ignored, until she was picked up and placed in Sides palm and brought close to his spark. The warmth was welcomed yet it didn't help the empty feeling in her chest. She leant against him, curling herself into a fetal position hiding from the world to suffer in her misery.

Over the next few days, Kylie stayed in bed with the covers over her head. She refused to eat and barely drank anything. Her ring had signaled a few times that the energon to blood ratio was out of balance so Ratchet ended up putting her in the medbay with a drip. She wouldn't talk to anyone and when the covers were off she would stare straight ahead. Jazz stayed by her side the entire time, trying to talk to her to bring her out of her depression. The twins were with her as often as Ratchet allowed them, which was a better part of the day until the evening when they were kicked out and threatened with wrenches.

The day of Chase's funeral came and with help from Jazz he showered her and dressed her. He gently scooped her up and brought her outside where he transformed, placing her in the passenger seat. It was a colourful progression that traveled from the base to the graveyard where Chase and the others would be buried. Optimus in the lead, with three army vehicles behind him, followed by Sideswipe, Jazz, Sunstreaker and Tracks then a few more army vehicles.

She was helped out by Jazz in his holoform, Sides and Sunny taking an arm each guiding her towards her brother and his final resting place. The twins whispered words to her of encouragement and endearment, promising to be there for her no matter what. She was barely aware of them, her eyes set on her brothers white coffin. The funeral blurred by for her, she fought the urge to scream at Chase, to get out of the coffin and stop joking around. Instead she broke down once more and curled herself into Sunnys warm arms.

She spent another two weeks in the medbay. She was a shadow of who she once was, if it wasn't for Ratchet and his drip she wouldn't be here. Jazz, once again sitting by her bedside was talking to her, about normal everyday things or telling her stories about his life on Cybertron, trying to get some reaction from her. Ratchet tried to bring her round but nothing he could do or threaten helped. Optimus came by at least once a day to check on her, he felt so much guilt for everything she had gone through and now with her brother taken from her she wasn't taking it too well. The twins came by and spent the entire day at her side, trying to get anything out of her. Later that evening when they were getting thrown out and both kissed her cheek before they left, they stood in the doorway, pained expressions on both their faces at having to leave her and the pain they couldn't help her through. Jazz decided enough was enough.

"Ya brother wouldn't wan' ya ta be lik' this," he said softly, getting louder with each word. "Ya wouldn't be 'ere if it weren't for him and he wan'ed tha best for ya. Ya were all he ever talked about, he was so proud of ya for bein' so strong. And yet 'ere you stay, wrappin yaself wit' a blanket, not eatin', not drinkin'. Ignoring' those who are still 'ere and still care for ya who only wanna 'elp ya. And yet ya go on ignoring' us all. I know ya hurtin', we are hurtin' too. I promised Chase I would always be 'ere to 'elp ya no matta wha'. Ya breakin' tha sparks of those two mechs who wan' nothin' more than ta help ya through this and ya won' let em. Ya won' let me neither who want's ta 'elp ya." he went quiet for a few minutes, her blankly staring eyes filling with unshed tears. "Please Kylie, don' push me away too..." He let out a deep pained sigh and wiped a servo down his face then stared at it like it had the answer he needed.

She felt it inside herself, the place that felt empty and dark before, a small light flickered in that darkness. The emptiness wasn't so foreboding. The tears slipped down her cheeks and she looked up at Jazz. His blue visor was up letting his pained blue optics show. He was staring down and looked so lost. The light inside her flickered stronger, she reached out weakly for him and brushed the tips of her fingers along his arm.

"Jazz..." she whispered. "I'm sorry."

His helm snapped towards her, his optics looked so worried and sad. She hadn't helped anyone with how she had behaved.

"Kylie?" he whispered. He brought his servo towards her and with such gentleness despite his size, he wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "So sorry for putting you through that."

"Oh Kylie!" he almost laughed. He brought out his holoform and gave her a soft hug. "Don't be apologising'. I'm just glad you're talkin again."

**Sorry this chapter is a little depressing but I do hope it was enjoyed. Poor Chase, at least I know he will be missed not only by Kylie but from the autobots and you, my dear readers!**

**I was asked if Kylie was based on me, and she isn't. Just throwing it out there in case its asked again, haha. **

**Again, thank you for the reviews, fav's and follows. **

**Comments, suggestions, questions? Please leave a message and let me know.**

**Crazykitteh.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I only own my O/C, everyone else belongs to Hasbro.**

Another week had passed. She was still heartbroken over the death of Chase, yet she tried to keep going. Ratchet had got her to start eating and drinking again and the drip was removed a few days later as she slowly improved. Jazz never once left her side and kept her strong when she felt she would fall back in the dark depression she was crawling out of. She would speak but not as much as she used to and would still occasionally go through moments of staring at nothing.

The twins were able to perk her up a bit, even managed to get a smile out of her this morning. They whispered words of encouragement and endearment, hugs and stole kisses when they could. They were doing all they could to keep her spirits high and show her how much she meant to them.

Optimus visited her after lunch to see how she was coping. He asked Jazz and the twins to leave the medbay so he could talk to Kylie on his own. He spoke words of wisdom to her, and he said he could somewhat understand what she was going through. He had lost many good soldiers and dear friends, it never got any easier. With just the two of them in the room, he told her the story of his brother and himself. She hadn't really spent much time with Optimus, and found she enjoyed his deep, baritone voice, so she actually paid attention to him with his story.

Back on Cybertron, Optimus was called Orion Pax, he worked under Megatron where they formed a bond close to that of siblings. They would refer to one another as brothers and would do everything together. Working in the archives, Megatron came across something that corrupted his mind, somehow he had the idea that the government was corrupt and were against the 'lesser' bots. He and Orion had disagreed on this, so Megatron left and joined the pits as a fighter, becoming Megatronus.

Orion meanwhile continued with his work until the day the war started. That same day he was made Prime, his name changing to Optimus and was gifted with the knowledge of the primes. Bots appeared on the street under the command of Megatron, who declared himself leader of the Decepticons. Their optics changed from blue to red and they brought devastation wherever they went.

The war became worse until the planet was destroyed. Anyone left departed in ships from the planet, to fight another day hidden in the stars.

He finished his story with a tired sounding sigh. Kylie reached over and lay a hand on his pointer digit, her eyes met his sad optics. Something just clicked in her mind, like a piece of a puzzle put in the right spot. She now knew what she had been asked to do and no matter how frightening it seemed, she would do it.

"Everything will work out," she said with a small smile.

"It will indeed," Optimus stroked her back gently. "I do believe a young Autobot by the name of Bumblebee would like to see you, if you are up to it."

She nodded her approval and Optimus held out his servo for her, with shaky legs she stepped on and sat down quickly as he brought her closer to his chassis. He told Jazz and the twins he would be 'borrowing' her for a little while longer and to wait by the medbay until they returned.

As they passed, she heard Sides whine about not being able to spend time with her, she giggled at him which shut him up straight away. She giggled...

Optimus took her outside the hanger and headed towards the forest where she seen Bee waiting. He whirred and clicked upon seeing her, his bright blue eyes shining with excitement.

"Enjoy the fresh air and the peace and quiet, Kylie," Optimus said, placing her in Bee's servo. She nodded as she was handed over to Bee, who brought her straight to his face plates and nudged her happily. "Have her back in the medbay in an hour Bee. I have just received a report on some decepticon activity that I must check out."

Bee nodded at Optimus and turned with Kylie into the forest heading towards the clearing.

"Miss me Bee?" Kylie asked as she stretched out in the grass, enjoying the warm sun on her face.

"You have no idea," he laughed. "I've missed having someone to tease."

"So mean Bee!" she laughed and playfully slapped at him.

Bee had told her the things she had missed, the increase in Decepticon activity, Knock Out fighting with Tracks because of a small scratch on his paint, some new recruits and how Bee had had so much fun scaring them half to death before they had been told of the Autobots.

Kylie was laughing so hard, she felt a lot better, not only physically but mentally as well. It was almost time to go back in, how the time had flown by.

"So what's happening with you and the twins?" Bee asked.

"I don't know how they put up with me," Kylie replied. "A broken girl like me..."

"You aren't broken, never ever say that again," Bee wagged his finger at her as one would to a naughty child. "You lost someone dear to you. But never call yourself broken because of this." Bee nuzzled her again. "You are dear to all of us. I am so thankful to your brother for bringing you here. I can say I have a little sister now."

"Little sister?" Kylie asked, shocked. "You want to be my brother?"

"Just like Jazz," Bee smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "Only thing missing is the sibling bond. Wonder if it would work with you having a spark now? I might talk to Ratchet..." he trailed off.

He picked her up and returned her to the medbay, waving goodbye to her as he headed off to find Ratchet.

The twins bounced towards her getting as close as possible while Jazz grinned at her as he approached, patting her gently before taking his seat beside her bed.

"Feelin' betta lil' lady?" Jazz asked as he noticed a smile on her face.

"I feel a thousand times better," she grinned. She hugged Sides face and cupped Sunny's the best she could.

"Oh thats fragging awesome Sweetspark!" Sides cheered.

"Is it possible for us to take you on a date soon?" Sunny asked. "Now you are feeling better that is."

**Shorter then I wanted... Stupid writers block. **

**So should I bring in some bonds? And ideas on somewhere the twins should take her? **

**A BIG THANK YOU, for the follows, favourites and the reviews. Keep them coming, you inspire me! **

**Another thank you to Scott for helping me a bit on this chapter. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I only own my O/Cs, everyone else belongs to Hasbro.**

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stood outside of Optimus Primes office, going over everything they could think of to change the Primes mind with their plan. Nervously, Sideswipe knocked on the door followed by the immediate voice of Optimus calling them in, stepping inside and shutting the door behind them, they both looked around the room and finally at Optimus.

The office consisted of a desk, a chair for Optimus to sit on and across from that two other chairs for any autobot that needed to speak with him. A steep set of stairs ran along the side of the desk, a couch and a smaller desk with two chairs beside it for the humans who worked with him.

"Sit," Optimus nodded towards the chairs, he closed off the datapad he had been working on and placed it on the desk in front of him. "What brings you two here?"

"Sunstreaker and I would like permission to take Kylie out," Sideswipe said in a rush, Sunstreaker nudged him with a roll of the optics.

"We would like to take her off base," Sunstreaker said. "For our first date."

Optimus leaned forward with his elbows on the desk, resting his chin on his thumb and a digit tapping his lip plates thoughtfully. He suddenly leaned back.

"I don't see why not," he said with a smile. "As long as Ratchet deems her fit enough to go."

"But.." Sideswipe started, then realised they had his permission. "Oh thank you Prime."

"Just be careful," Optimus almost laughed. "And have fun."

The twins almost bounced out of the room, they were sure boss bot would be the hard one to convince, but now Ratchet would be the hardest. They headed towards the medbay.

"Yes she can go," Ratchet smirked. "Kylie is as healthy as I can get her for the time, but getting her out of base would help her more mentally than anything I could possibly do."

The twins were shocked. The two bots they had expected to be hard to convince were in fact, easy. They had a bad feeling about Jazz...

Kylie was napping so they commed Jazz to come out of the medbay so they could talk to him.

"What are ya two up ta?" Jazz asked suspiciously.

"We want to take Kylie off base for our first real date," Sides said. "We have the go ahead from everyone but you."

"And ya wanna take 'er withou' meh?" Jazz demanded. "I won' let 'er outta meh sight. Bad things 'appen when I do."

"She will be safe with us," Sunny snapped.

"As lon' as I can go too," Jazz snapped back. "Even if I gotta sit back nearby tha entire time."

"You can sit in your alt form," Sides said. "While we take her with our holoforms."

"An' if anythin' happens," Jazz promised. "I'll frag tha two of ya up."

"She will be fine," Sides said calmly.

"An' when ya wanna take 'er out?" Jazz asked.

"We were hoping tomorrow," Sunny supplied.

"Fine," Jazz smirked. "But I will be tha one ta tell 'er."

Jazz stalked past them and returned to his place beside Kylie, crossing his arms across his chassis staring at the twins as the doors closed.

###########

Bumblebee had finally found Ratchet when he wasn't busy, well he was slightly if you call arguing with Knock Out over medical supplies and where they belonged.

Knock Out held the strange box he had brought with him when he arrived, he had found it stuffed in the back of a storage cupboard and insisted it placed some place easier to get to in case it were needed.

"What is that thing?" Bee asked, making himself known.

"This?" Knock Out motioned to the box as he placed it on a shelf. "It's a spark chamber holding. We can house a spark in here in case the frame is too badly damaged to protect it or if there were a young spark. This was one of the only working ones from the Decepticon base."

"And yet the chance of it being used while there are two excellent medics here is slim to none," Ratchet grumbled. "What brings you here Bee? You don't look like you need any repairs."

"I actually came to ask something," Bee smiled. "I was wondering, what are the chances of making a bond with Kylie."

"What type of bond?" Ratchet snapped.

"A sibling bond," Bee explained. "I see Kylie like a little sister that I've always wanted, but the only thing missing is the bond."

"It is possible I suppose," Ratchet said thoughtfully.

"I don't see why not," Knock Out said. "Although it may be limited seeing as she is still human. It wouldn't be nearly as strong as a normal sibling bond would be."

"So could I try make that bond with her?" Bee asked. "Or at least attempt it?"

"I'll look into it," Ratchet said. "But I would prefer it if you tried it in here."

"Can do doc bots," Bee said happily as he was ushered out of the medical storage room.

####

Jazz helped Kylie get ready for her date with the twins, helping her pick out some nice clothes to wear. A red v neck shirt, the sleeves went to her elbow and fluttered out slightly, black dress pants and black heeled boots. Her hair was half up half down and slightly curled, two strips of hair framing her face with a small amount of makeup accenting her lavender eyes.

Jazz spun her round in front of him, giving a soft wolf whistle nodding appreciatively.

"Lookin' good lil lady," he smiled leading her out of the room and dismissing the holoform. "Now ta show ya off ta ya intendeds."

"Any idea on where they are taking me?" Kylie asked curiously, stepping up onto his offered servo.

"Nup," Jazz ginned.

They arrived in the hanger a few minutes later, Kylie scanned the room quickly then her eyes landed on the newly polished and shining lambos. Beside them, the twins leaned against their respective alt modes in their holoforms. Both were dressed in dark jeans, both were in black shoes, the only difference between them was Sides was dressed in a red dress shirt while Sunny's was yellow. Both had the autobot emblem on the sleeves of their shirt. When they seen her enter, they both smiled perfect toothed smiles and approached her.

Jazz put his servo level to the ground and Sides quickly took her hand in his, helping her step off the servo. He then bent low and kissed her hand gently, looking up at her with a winning smile.

"Looking beautiful as ever," he grinned, making her blush.

"Stunning," Sunny smiled, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "Hope your ready for some fun."

Kylie smiled at nodded while being pulled gently towards Sides alt mode. He helped her in and slid the seat belt over her, leaning over her and stealing a quick kiss before closing the door and moving to the drivers side. The windows tinted dark so she couldn't see outside as they started to the secret location of where their date would be.

Sides played some soft music as they headed away from base, Sunny just behind him with Jazz behind him. Kylie tried to pry out of them where they were heading but Sides would merely smirk at her while Sunny would chuckle through the speakers. Being unsure of where they were heading made her feel a little anxious, yet excited at the same time. She tried leaning into the window to try see through the dark tint getting a laugh out of Sides at her attempts to see where they were heading.

After an hour of driving, they finally stopped and Side jumped out quickly, opened her door and held out a hand for her. As she stepped out she looked around, a delighted grin spread across her face as she looked up. The twins had taken her to a carnival.

**I love writing this and I really hope you all enjoy it.**

**Next chapter is going to be fun and we get to see what Sunny n Sides are like, while poor Jazz gets to sit back and be bored I suppose.**

**Thought I might respond to some reviews as well.**

**Princess Nightmare99: If that is what you wish for, shall be... somewhat done.**

**Bluefeather: Bee has a certain charm about him, his just adorably sweet, how could he not cheer someone up. :)**

**Bee4ever: I do prefer Kylie happy to being sad, she shall be having the empty spark being filled soon.**

**Shiftframe: As much as I would love to send them to Disneyland, I think it would be more focused then on the rides and whatnot, so a carnival is probaly the closest they will get to Disneyland. haha.**

**Nexia Jazilynn Prime: I love this question in a question, hehe. Yes, Primus has interferred with what Shockwave was trying to do, although the only part he fully allowed to change was her heart into a spark. The Optimus and Megatron part of the question, lets just wait and see what I have planned...**

**Thank you for all the reviews/favs/follows.**

**Until next time,**

**Kitteh**


End file.
